Bonheur
by Mirarun
Summary: Apa kau tahu apa arti dari nama toko ini, arti dari Bonheur? Ah... aku menamakannya demikian karena aku ingin semua orang yang memakan kue buatanku bahagia. Nama bukan hanya untuk memberi kesan keren, nama adalah doa, dan kuharap doaku terkabul...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sunrise**

**Original Story by: Citrus Bergamia**

**.**

**Bonheur**

**.**

_Seseorang pernah berkata padaku bahwa ia tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa mencintai orang seperti dirinya. Terus terang saja, aku juga tidak tahu. Kurasa aku adalah salah satu orang yang merasa kau tidak membutuhkan alasan untuk mencintai seseorang. Karena cinta terjadi begitu saja. Kau tidak bisa memaksakan diri mencintai seseorang, sama dengan kau tidak bisa memaksakan diri membenci orang yang kau cintai._

Bel yang berada di atas pintu berdentang. Ada satu pelanggan yang masuk, pikirnya. Cagalli menghampiri pelanggannya lalu merunduk, mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya dengan tubuh pelanggannya itu."Selamat datang. Ada yang bisa aku bantu, adik kecil?." Tanyanya ramah.

Mata anak itu berbinar-binar melihat kue-kue cantik yang berada di dalam etalase. Cagalli menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya melihat tingkah lucu anak kecil itu. Ia menempelkan kedua telapak tangan dan dahinya di kaca etalase. Melihat dengan seksama sebuah kue cantik.

"Aku mau yang ini." kata anak itu sambil menunjuk kue yang diinginkannya dan wajahnya menatap Cagalli. _Strawberry shortcake_ ya, kata Cagalli dalam hati.

Cagalli berjalan ke balik etalase lalu mengambilkan kue yang diinginkan anak itu. Ia mengambilkan satu potong kue itu kemudian membungkusnya. Anak itu berdiri di depan kasir sambil menjulurkan telapak tangannya yang berisi dengan uang. Cagalli memberikan bungkusan kue itu dan mengambil uang yang berada di tangan anak kecil tersebut. Anak itu tersenyum girang dan pergi setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Cagalli.

"Kalau kau begitu terus, kita akan bangkrut, Cagalli." Kata gadis berambut coklat yang muncul di depannya sesaat setelah anak kecil itu pergi. Gadis itu menopangkan satu sikunya di sudur meja kasir.

"Aku tidak tega melihat senyum anak itu hilang ketika anak itu tahu kalau ternyata uang yang dibawanya kurang, Milly."

"Ya, ya, ya, ibu peri yang baik hati." Katanya acuh tak acuh.

Mereka berdua menoleh keluar. Sepertinya di luar sedang terjadi keributan. Entah apa yang menyulut keributan itu. Cagalli dan Miriallia yang penasaran akhirnya berjalan keluar, melihat keributan itu.

Di luar orang-orang berteriak-teriak menyuarakan 'pergi', 'kami tidak setuju', 'ini hak kami', dan sebagainya. Cagalli menarik seorang lelaki tua dan bertanya, "Ada apa ini?"

"Katanya, mereka akan membongkar blok ini dan menjadikannya sebuah mall dan gedung apartemen." Jawabnya.

"EH?"

Perasaannya yang sebelumnya berada dalam kondisi baik, kini berubah drastis menjadi sangat buruk setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan lelaki tua barusan.

"Apa? Tidak bisa begitu, kita sudah membeli tempat ini." Ujar Miriallia dengan suara yang sedikit dikencangkan karena sekelilingnya yang sangat gaduh.

"Siapa yang akan membongkar blok ini?" tanya Cagalli.

"Zala corp." Jawab lelaki tua itu singkat lalu pergi melanjutkan apa yang dilakukannya sebelumnya.

Cagalli menggertakkan giginya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Kesal? Tentu saja. Baru-baru ini mereka baru saja menggusur perkampungan di pinggiran kota untuk dijadikan perumahan mewah. Dan sekarang, mereka ingin menggusur blok ini? Cagalli tidak akan membiarkannya.

Ia menerobos kerumunan. Mencari di mana sumber yang menyebabkan kehebohan ini terjadi. Ia menemukannya. Ia melihat laki-laki berambut biru baru saja masuk ke dalam mobil sedannya. Laki-laki itu memiliki rambut yang cukup panjang untuk seorang laki-laki.

"Cih, sudah tua masih berdandan seperti anak muda." Gumamnya.

Cagalli berjalan mendekati mobil orang itu. Meskipun ia dihalangi oleh beberapa orang pengawalnya, ia tetap terus menerobos mendekati mobil itu. Tanpa basa-basi, ia mengetuk kaca jendela mobil yang baru saja dinaiki orang itu.

Semua orang yang berada di sana serentak hening. Kaget dengan aksi nekat yang dilakukan Cagalli. Para awak media yang berada di sekitarnya pun ikut hening dan mengalihkan kameranya ke arah Cagalli.

"Keluar kau!" Perintah Cagalli tegas.

Orang itu tidak merespon. Cagalli mengetuk kaca jendela itu lebih keras. "Keluar!" Cagalli meninggikan suaranya.

Orang itu tidak keluar juga. Akhirnya Cagalli memutuskan untuk membuka paksa pintu mobil tersebut. Pintu mobil itu terbuka lebar. Cagalli tercengang. Yang ia lihat bukan laki-laki paruh baya dengan model rambut anak muda. Tetapi memang orang itu masih muda. Orang itu berambut biru sebahu dengan sebuah kacamata di matanya. Orang itu masih menatap lurus ke depan tanpa menggubris Cagalli yang baru saja membuka pintu mobilnya secara paksa.

"Mau apa kau diam di situ. Jika tidak ada masalah denganku, cepat tutup pintu mobilnya. Jangan berdiri seperti orang bodoh." Katanya datar tanpa menoleh ke arah Cagalli.

Cagalli mulai memanas. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya kesal. Kesal dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan laki-laki itu. Cagalli menarik kerah baju orang itu. "Kau! Kau pikir ini bukan masalah? Mungkin ini bukan masalahmu, tapi ini masalah untukku dan orang-orang yang berdiri di belakang sana! Kau tidak bisa seenaknya saja menggusur tempat ini seperti kau menggusur orang-orang sebelumnya kau gusur!"

Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Sudah selesai?" tanyanya singkat.

Cagalli makin kesal. Ia melepaskan cengkaramannya pada kerah pria itu secara kasar. Orang-orang menggumamkan kata 'O' yang sangat kencang ketika melihat kejadian itu.

"Kau," Cagalli menunjuknya. "Kalau kau mau menggusur blok ini, langkahi dulu mayatku."

"Wow, wow, aku takuuuut." Ejeknya sambil menempelkan sebelah tangannya di pipi.

Cagalli membanting pintu mobilnya. Lalu terdengar suara dari dalam mobil. "Ayo jalan. Biarkan saja dia."

Cagalli melotot melihat kepergian orang itu dengan tidak sopan. Orang-orang bertepuk tangan lalu menghampiri Cagalli yang masih mengerutkan wajahnya dengan kesal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Makasih yang udah mau baca, review dan nunggu chapter ini... :D  
**

**Balasan review chapter kemaren  
**

**Atha: hahaha Zala emang nyebelin. eh eh tapi jangan dipukul pake tang, kasian Athrun saya tercinta *ditimpuksendal. hehe maaf, oke ini chapter selanjutnya  
**

**Magus-15IchiGo: Siap! Ini lanjutannya... Silahkan baca (y)**

**popcaga: makasih :D oke, dilanjut...  
**

**Disclaimer: Sunrise**

**Original Story by: Citrus Bergamia**

**.**

**Bonheur**

.

**Chapter 2**

"Tidakkanmu beberapa hari yang lalu membuat orang-orang bergosip tentang dirimu. Kau menjadi terkenal, Cagalli. Cagalli sang pemberontak. Hahaha."

"MILLY!"

Teriakan Cagalli membuat orang-orang menoleh ke arahnya. Miriallia menertawakan reaksi Cagalli barusan. Akhir-akhir ini memang banyak orang yang membicarakan tentang kenekatan Cagalli beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dan santer terdengar orang menyebutnya 'Cagalli Sang Pemberontak'.

"Julukan itu menjijikan." Katanya dengan ekspresi jijik di wajahnya. "Kenapa itu seperti... seperti... aaah!" ia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menurunkannya ketika ia menyerah untuk mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan seperti apa julukan itu.

Miriallia tertawa lagi. Cagalli menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Ia merasa dongkol dengan sebutan itu, dan sekarang sebutan itu terus menerus diulang oleh Miriallia. Cagalli menggeleng lalu mendesah pelan.

Ia dan Miriallia sekarang berada di depan toko kuenya. Bonheur. Ia membuka toko kuenya itu dengan uang tabungannya sendiri. Ia membuka toko kue karena ia sangat menyukai membuat kue. Ia kemudian mengajak Miriallia, sahabatnya untuk membantunya di toko kue dan Miriallia menyetujuinya. Sebenarnya mereka tidak hanya berdua, masih ada Shiho dan Stellar yang membantu mereka, tapi mereka jarang datang karena kesibukan mereka. Yah mereka hanya pekerja paruh waktu di Bonheur.

Udara dingin di pagi musim gugur cukup menusuk hari ini. Cagalli merapatkan jaketnya ke tubuhnya, mencoba membuat tubuhnya lebih hangat. Ia mengambil kunci tokonya dari tasnya. Ia berjongkok untuk membuka kunci pintu kaca toko yang berada di bagian bawah pintu.

"Milly, tolong jangan sebut julukan itu lagi, oke?" kata Cagalli yang sibuk membuka kunci pintu toko.

Miriallia mengangguk lalu menaruh tangannya di pelipisnya. "Siap bos!"

"Anak pintar." Cagalli berdiri kemudian mendorong pintu itu lalu masuk, diikuti oleh Miriallia di belakangnya.

Toko itu didesain dengan apik. Dinding yang berwarna putih dengan beberapa lukisan besar yang menghiasi dinding dan lima kursi yang berjejer seri di samping kasir dan tiga pasang meja dan kursi yang saling membelakangi di pinggir jendela.

Cagalli masuk ke ruang loker, menaruh tasnya di dalam lokernya sedangkan Miriallia, menyalakan lampu di ruang tersebut baru masuk ke ruang loker. Cagalli memakai sebuah celemek berwarna hijau tua dengan kantung di bagian perutnya. Ia kemudian keluar dari ruang loker dan mulai merapihkan beberapa kue yang ia simpan di _freezer_ di ruang penyimpanan. Miriallia merapihkan beberapa kursi yang berada di pinggir jendela dan membersihkan kaca yang mungkin saja kotor karena debu.

**ooo**

Hari sudah hampir sore dan belum ada satu pelanggan pun yang datang. Ada apa ini?, pikir Cagalli. Orang terus saja berlalu lalang, tapi tidak ada satupun yang mampir ke tokonya. Ini tidak seperti biasanya. Biasanya tokonya akan dikunjungi beberapa pembeli atau langganannya. Tapi hari ini tidak.

"Kenapa hari ini belum ada yang datang?" tanya Miriallia bosan. Ia duduk di kursi yang berada di samping kasir. Ia menopangkan dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya.

Cagalli mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Entahlah. Ini tidak biasa." jawabnya.

"Apa ini karena kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu?" tanya Miriallia lagi.

Cagalli mengerutkan dahinya sambil mengaduk-aduk adonan kue yang berada di tangannya. "Tidak mungkin..., bagaimana bisa hanya karena masalah itu toko kue kita menjadi sesepi ini? Apa itu mungkin? Ini tidak logis."

"Tapi ini mungkin saja kan Cagalli," Miriallia diam sejenak. "Kabar itu bisa dijadikan sebuah modus untuk menaikkan pelanggan saingan kita." Lanjut Miriallia dengan wajah yang antusias.

Cagalli memutar matanya. Ia berdecak. "Modus apanya? Seharusnya Bonheur yang pelanggannya meningkat, bukan toko lain. Aku juga tidak mendapatkan sepeserpun dari wawancara-wawancara yang memusingkan itu."

"Untuk hal wawancara itu beda lagi. Kenapa kau tidak meminta bayaran saat itu? Dasar bodoh. Kau terlalu baik, bos!"

Cagalli mendengus lalu menaruh adonan kuenya ke dalam cetakan kemudian memanggangnya dalam oven yang berada di bagian dapur.

Bel yang berada di atas pintu masuk berbunyi. Ada seseorang yang membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam Bonheur. Miriallia dengan segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan memberi salam. "Selamat datang..." sapa Miriallia.

"Wah... Aku mendapat sambutan."

Miriallia menoleh. Wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi bosan. Ia mendengus dan orang yang baru saja masuk tersenyum lebar. "Kukira kau pelanggan." ujar Miriallia ketus. "Hah, ternyata hanya kau, Luna."

Perempuan berambut merah pendek itu berjalan ke arah tempat duduk yang berada di samping kasir. Ia menggembungkan pipinya. "Loh, aku kan bisa jadi pelanggan di sini."

"Yah, tentu," jawab Miriallia singkat. "Kalau kau tidak selalu mengutang di sini." Lanjutnya. Perempuan yang dipanggil Luna itu tertawa garing sambil menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal. "Oh, ya, kenapa di depan ditulis tutup?" tanyanya.

Miriallia kaget. Matanya melebar dengan mulut yang menganga. "Apa katamu?"

"Di depan, ada kertas yang bertuliskan 'TUTUP'." Kata Luna dengan menekankan kata tutup.

Miriallia berjalan ke pintu dan membuka pintu tersebut. Dan benar saja, ada sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan tutup. Pantas saja tidak ada orang yang datang seharian ini, pikirnya. Ia dengan kasar menarik kertas itu lalu memanggil Cagalli yang masih berada di dapur.

Cagalli keluar dari dapur dan tersenyum saat melihat Lunamaria berada di tokonya. "Hai, Kak Cagalli..." sapa Lunamaria sambil melambaikan tangannya. Cagalli lalu menoleh ke Miriallia dan bertanya kenapa ia memanggil dirinya. Miriallia menunjukkan kertas yang baru saja ia sobek dari pintu depan. Cagalli memiringkan kepalanya.

"Coba putar kertasnya."

"Kenapa diputar? Baca saja!"

"Hm... Milly, itu terbalik." timpal Luna.

"Panggil aku kakak! Dan apa ya—," Miriallia melihat posisi kertas itu dan ia baru sadar kalau kertas itu terbalik. Ia cepat-cepat membaliknya. "Oh, maaf. Lihat ini Cagalli!"

"'Tutup'. Jadi?"

"Ini tertempel di pintu toko kita dari pagi, kau tahu?"

Cagalli yang sebelumnya tenang langsung histeris hanya karena secarik kertas bertuliskan 'Tutup' itu. Ia terus menyumpah ke sana kemari, berputar putar di dalam toko. Kalau ia tidak ingat kalau temapt tersebut adalah tokonya yang ia bangun sendiri, ia pasti akan menghancurkan segala barang-barang yang ada di sana. Untung saja...

Luna dan Miriallia mencoba menghentikannya dan akhirnya berhasil setelah beberapa bujukan yang mereka berdua lontarkan. Siapa yang tidak dongkol dikerjai seperti ini? Semua orang pasti dongkol. Tapi mereka memastikan kalau hal ini tidak terjadi di esok harinya.

**ooo**

Ternyata keberuntungan belum berpihak kepada mereka. Orang yang mengerjai mereka masih saja menempelkan tanda tutup pada pintu Bonheur. Tidak hanya sekali, bahkan berkali-kali setelah Cagalli dan Miriallia mencabut kertas itu. Baru saja dicabut, kertas itu muncul lagi di pintu mereka, muncul lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

Cagalli sangat geram dengan kejadian ini. Tokonya menjadi rugi hampir empat puluh persen karena kejadian ini. Sudah berkali-kali terjadi tapi Cagalli ataupun Miriallia belum pernah melihat orang yang melakukan hal ini.

Hari ini Cagalli berencana menjebaknya dengan menunggu orang itu beraksi. Ia rela bertahan dari udara dingin di luar tokonya demi mendapatkan pelaku keisengan itu.

"Kali ini kau tidak akan lolos." gumam Cagalli sambil merapatkan jaketnya.

"Ya, kau benar Cagalli." sahut Miriallia dari arah kasir. "Ayo semangat!"

"Ya. Semangat!" Cagalli mengepalkan sebelah tangannya di depan dada.

Cagalli keluar dari toko. Ia melihat ke kanan dan kiri, lalu bersender di tembok tidak jauh dari pintu tokonya. Ia melihat banyak orang yang berlalu lalang. Berbagai macam ekspresi ia lihat dari orang-orang yang lewat di depannya. Ada orang yang terlihat kedinginan dengan tangan yang dijejalkan ke saku, ada yang berjalan dengan wajah sumringah sambil menempelkan ponselnya di telinga, ada juga yang berjalan berdua sambil mengobrol dengan asyik dan sebagainya. Cagalli melipat tangannya di depan dada dan tersenyum melihat banyaknya ekspresi yang ia lihat.

Ponsel yang berada di sakunya bergetar. Ia merogoh sakunya, mengambil ponselnya lalu melihat ada sebuah e-mail masuk. Ia membukanya. Ia berdecak, wajahnya terlihat bosan saat membaca isi e-mail tersebut.

'_Cagalli sayang..' _ia memutar ke dua bola matanya saat melihat kalimat pertama e-mail itu.

'_Pulanglah ke rumah, ayah akan mengadakan sebuah acara, ayah mau kau datang mendampingi ayah di sini. Atau perlu ayah jemput ke PLANT? Ayah akan meminta Kisaka untuk menjemputmu di sana.'_

Cagalli dengan cepat membalas e-mail dari ayahnya.

'_Ayah... aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Bonheur. Masih banyak yang harus kuselesaikan di sini. Tidak bisakah ayah mengadakan itu tanpa aku?'_

Cagalli mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponsel dan menoleh ke pintu toko. Mata Cagalli melebar. Ia melihat kertas yang sudah tertempel di pintunya. Ia melihat ke semua arah, mencari orang yang baru saja menempelkan kertas tersebut.

Ia melihat seorang laki-laki yang tingginya sepertinya tidak jauh dari dirinya. Orang itu menunjukkan gerak-gerik aneh dan berjalan ke arah kiri toko. Cagalli mengejarnya tapi sepertinya orang itu menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang dikejar, ia mempercepat langkahnya dan kemudian berlari. Cagalli tidak mau kehilangan orang itu dan ikut mempercepat larinya.

Biarpun Cagalli seorang wanita, kecepatan lari Cagalli tidak kalah dengan laki-laki itu. Ia berhasil menangkapnya. Ia mencengkram tangan laki-laki itu dengan kuat."TUNGGU!"

"Le-lepaskan aku. Aku tidak menempelkan kertas itu." ups, sepertinya orang itu terlalu jujur. Cagalli menyipitkan sebelah matanya. "Aku bahkan belum berbicara apapun." ujar Cagalli. Orang itu terkesiap. Sadar dengan apa yang diucapkannya barusan.

"E—eh"

"Sekarang kau ikut aku." Cagalli menarik laki-laki itu. Orang yang berada di jalan tersebut memperhatikan tindakan Cagalli. Cagalli mengacuhkan pandangan-pandangan yang tertuju padanya dan terus berjalan.

Karena belum terlalu jauh dari toko, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk kembali ke sana. Cagalli masuk sambil tetap mencengkram tangan laki-laki tadi. Ia memerintah Miriallia untuk membalik papan tanda buka menjadi tutup. Dan kali ini tokonya menjadi benar-benar tutup.

Cagalli memerintah laki-laki itu untuk duduk di kursi samping jendela. Cagalli duduk tepat di seberang laki-laki itu. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan alis yang berkerut. Miriallia berdiri di samping Cagalli.

"Jadi kau melakukan ini dengan sengaja?"

Orang itu menunduk, ia memejamkan matanya, takut dengan tatapan Cagalli yang tajam. Tangannya ia tangkupkan di bawah meja dengan erat sampai-sampai tangannya terlihat pucat. Ia lalu menggeleng pelan. Melihat jawaban orang itu, Cagalli menggebrak meja di depannya.

"Aku serius! Apa itu bukan sesuatu yang disengaja? Tidak mungkin kan kertas itu menulis dan menempel dengan sendirinya di pintu depan?"

Wajah laki-laki berambut hitam dengan belahan tengah itu memucat. Ia begitu ketakutan dan ia tidak berani menatap Cagalli.

Cagalli menopangkan kedua tangannya di atas meja lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan orang itu. "Jadi siapa yang memerintahkanmu melakukan hal ini? Aku yakin ada orang di belakang kejadian ini."

Orang itu menoleh ke Cagalli dengan ragu. Ia membuka mulutnya tapi kemudian dengan cepat menutupnya kembali. Cagalli menggebrak mejanya lagi. "Ayo katakan!"

"Za—zala " jawabnya dengan terbata-bata.

"Ah. Sudah kuduga." ujar Miriallia tiba-tiba.

Cagalli menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Benarkah itu?" orang itu mengangguk pelan.

Cagalli berjalan menjauh dari mereka berdua. Ia berhenti sejenak lalu menoleh sedikit ke arah Miriallia. "Berikan dia minuman dan sebuah _cake._" Katanya singkat lalu masuk ke ruang kerjanya yang berada di sebelah dalam dapur.

Miriallia memperhatikan Cagalli sampai menghilang di balik pintu dapur. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah orang tadi.

"Beruntung sekali kau bertemu dengannya. Untung Cagalli itu baik hati."

"Dia menyeramkan." Gumam orang itu.

"Hei, hei, hei. Aku mendengar itu, kau mau kuadukan kepada Cagalli?" orang itu dengan ncepat menggeleng saat mendengar perkataan Miriallia barusan.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Kuzzey Buskirk."

"Nama yang aneh." Kata Miriallia lalu pergi meninggalkan orang itu sendirian duduk di kursi itu.

**ooo**

Setelah memberi perintah kepada Miriallia, ia masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya yang berada di sebelah dalam dapur. Ruang kerjanya tidak terlalu besar. Ruang kerja yang hanya berisi dua bangku dan satu meja, beberapa rak buku tempat menyimpan arsip-arsip toko, dan sebuah akuarium sebesar televisi dua puluh satu inci.

Cagalli berdiri di samping akuarium itu sambil memegang ponselnya. Melihat e-mail yang belum sempat ia kirim ke ayahnya. Ia menghapusnya lalu menggati pesannya. Dan tidak lama kemudian ayahnya kembali membalas e-mailnya. Dengan sebuah kata singkat '_ya, tentu_'.

'_Kapan acaranya akan diadakan? Aku akan datang, tidak usah meminta Kisaka untuk menjemput, aku bisa pulang sendiri.'_

'_Hari sabtu minggu ini.'_ Jawab ayahnya singkat.

Hari sabtu minggu ini berarti tiga hari dari sekarang, pikirnya. Ia harus berangkat esok atau lusa supaya bisa sampai di Orb tepat waktu. Cagalli menggertakkan giginya.

"Awas saja kau Zala!"

**To be Continue...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Sunrise**

**Original Story by: Citrus Bergamia**

**.**

**Bonheur**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

Cagalli memeluk Miriallia sembari menepuk-nepuk pundaknya pelan. "Milly, tolong jaga Bonheur baik-baik selama aku pergi, oke?"

"Siap bos! Ada Lunamaria, Shiho dan Stellar yang bisa membantuku menjaga toko." Ujarnya sambil melepaskan pelukan Cagalli.

Cagalli tersenyum lalu menarik pegangan kopernya, berjalan memasuki pintu masuk bandara. "Hati-hati!" teriak Miriallia. "Kau juga hati-hati! Jangan sampai ada masalah dengan Bonheur!" balas Cagalli dan dibalas dengan sebuah hormat dan senyuman dari Miriallia.

Ia masuk lalu memasukkan kopernya ke dalam bagasi. Setelah itu ia berjalan menuju ruang tunggu pesawat. Pesawatnya akan berangkat sekitar tiga puluh menit lagi. Ia mencari tempat duduk di ruang tunggu tersebut dan menemukan sebuah tempat duduk kosong di belakang pasangan suami istri yang membawa tiga anaknya. Ia anak-anak itu berlari ke sana kemari dan tidak mau diam. Cagalli tersenyum kecil. Ia duduk lalu menaruh tas punggung kecil yang ia bawa di pangkuannya.

Tidak lama ia duduk, datang seorang laki-laki yang kemudian duduk di sebelahnya. Orang itu memiliki rambut berwarna biru yang dikuncir satu di belakang kepalanya. Kacamata setia bertengger di batang hidungnya. Ia memakai kaus _v neck _berwarna biru dengan garis putih di bagian kerahnya. Orang itu terus berkutat pada ponselnya. Cagallimenyipitkan matanya sedikit, mengintip apa yang dilakukan orang itu dengan ponselnya.

_Pesawat tujuan Orb akan segera lepas landas, para penumpang dipersilahkan untuk naik ke dalam pesawat._

Cagalli berdiri. Orang itu juga berdiri. Baru saja Cagalli melangkah, orang itu menghalangi jalannya dengan melangkah lebih dulu. Cagalli mengelus dada. Ia masih memaklumi kejadian itu. Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam pesawat dengan para penumpang lain.

**ooo**

Perjalanan udara yang cukup lama, akhirnya selesai dan ia sampai di Orb. Perbedaan suhu di Orb dengan PLANT sangat tajam. Orb berada di sekitar khatulistiwa yang berudara hangat berbeda dengan PLANT yang berada di utara bumi yang berudara lebih sejuk, ditambah dengan musim gugur yang sekarang sedang berlangsung di PLANT, menambah dingin tempat itu.

Keluar dari pesawat, ia menuju ke tempat di mana orang-orang mengambil koper yang mereka titipkan di bagasi. Ia melihat kopernya dan hendak mengambil kopernya itu ketika seseorang menyerobotnya dan membuat dirinya terhuyung ke samping. Untung saja ia tidak jatuh. Cagalli mengerutkan dahinya kesal sambil mendesis pelan.

Laki-laki berkuncir itu lagi, pikirnya.

Kesal, Cagalli lalu balas menyerobot laki-laki itu dan mengambil koper berwarna cokelat miliknya. Ia berbalik lalu sengaja menabrak laki-laki itu dengan keras tanpa menatap wajahnya, tapi Cagalli tahu, pasti orang itu berwajah jengkel.

Ia keluar bandara dengan sebuah kemenangan. Wajahnya sumringah dengan senyum yang terus menghiasi wajahnya. Tapi senyumannya hilang seketika ketika ia melihat laki-laki tua yang dikerubuti oleh orang-orang, ayahnya. Ia menepuk dahinya. "Untuk apa ayah datang kemari." gerutunya pelan.

Cagalli mengaduk tasnya mencari sebuah kacamata dan ikat rambut. Ia memakai kacamata tersebut dan menguncir rambutnya kemudian berjalan cepat dan menghentikan sebuah taksi. Ia masuk dalam taksi itu.

"Tolong antar aku ke kediaman Attha."

**ooo**

"Maaf nona, aku hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai di sini." ujar sang supir kepada Cagalli. Cagalli memberikan ongkos kepada supir taksi itu lalu keluar. Supir itu mengikuti Cagalli keluar dan mengeluarkan koper milik Cagalli yang berada di bagasi belakang.

"Terima kasih." katanya kepada supir taksi itu.

"Nona, uangnya lebih."

"Ambil saja kembaliannya." kata Cagalli sambil tersenyum dan menutup tasnya.

"Terima kasih." Taksi itu pun meluncur pergi.

Cagalli menyeret kopernya ke depan pintu gerbang berwarna putih yang tinggi besar. Ia berdiri di depan gerbang itu sambil memandangi bagian atas gerbang itu lalu bagian dalamnya. Ia mendesah pelan lalu kembali menarik kopernya ke interkom yang berada di samping depan gerbang besar itu. Ia memencet salah satu tombol yang ada di interkom tersebut. Sebuah suara terdengar dari benda itu.

"Ada keperluan apa anda datang ke-" suara itu diam sejenak. "A-ah, maaf nona Attha. Silahkan masuk." kata orang itu dengan sedikit gugup. Cagalli hanya tersenyum kecil.

Gerbang itu terbuka dengan otomatis. Pemandangan saat pintu gerbang dibuka memberikan kesan bahwa pemilik rumah adalah seseorang yang sangat berada. Di pekarangan depan terdapat air mancur besar dengan tanah yang ditutupi bata blok berwarna merah dan krem di pinggirnya. Tanaman-tanaman kecil ditanam di pinggir pekarangan untuk menghiasi jalan menuju ke depan rumah.

Cagalli berjalan melewati pekarangan tersebut lalu menghambur masuk ke dalam rumahnya tanpa mengetuk pintu. Untuk apa mengetuk? Di rumah pun tidak ada siapa-siapa kecuali para pembantunya. Tapi ternyata pembantunya sudah berbaris di bagian dalam pintu masuk untuk menyambutnya.

Cagalli tersenyum dan terus berjalan ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Ia membuka kamarnya yang sudah tidak ia tempati selama dua tahun, dan keadaan di dalam kamarnya masih sama. Lukisan ia dan ayahnya yang tergantung di dinding, meja rias yang berada di samping tempat tidur, dan tempat tidur ukuran besar yang berada di tengah ruangan. Semuanya masih sama.

Cagalli menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya. Lelah dengan perjalanan yang begitu jauh. Ia memandang lampu di atasnya lalu menaruh tangannya di keningnya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak.

Seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya, tapi ia tetap memejamkan matanya. "Cagalli," panggil orang itu sambil masuk ke dalam kamarnya. "Kenapa kau menghindari ayah di bandara?" tanyanya.

"..."

"Cagalli! Ayah sedang berbicara denganmu!"

Cagalli mendengus. "Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang, aku tidak mau di perhatikan media, ayah malah membuat orang-orang berkumpul dan memancing media datang."

Ayahnya, Uzumi Nala Attha adalah presiden negara Orb. Semua orang pasti akan berkumpul ketika melihat orang pertama di negara itu berada di ruang publik.

Uzumi berjalan mendekati Cagalli. Ia berdiri tepat di samping tempat tidur Cagalli. Cagalli duduk di tempat tidurnya, memandang ayahnya yang baru saja datang ke kamarnya. Ayahnya bertanya lagi. "Ada apa dengan Zala? Kenapa kau menanyainya?"

Cagalli melirik ke sampingnya. Mencari alasan yang tepat untuk diberikan kepada Ayahnya. "Aku ingin bertemu dengannya dan mengajukan sebuah kerjasama dengannya."

"Kau tahu, tidak mudah melakukan kerjasama dengan . Mereka mempunyai standar yang tinggi untuk melakukan sebuah kerjasama."

Cagalli memandangi lantai keramik di bawahnya. "Yah... aku tahu itu, tapi bagaimanapun aku harus bertemu dengannya, tanpa mencoba aku tidak akan tahu hasilnya."

Uzumi mengangguk. Setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Cagalli. Kali ini giliran Cagalli yang bertanya. "Zala akan datang kan, yah?"

"Ya, dia akan datang." Cagalli mendongak ke arah Uzumi.

"Orb sering kali berkerja sama dengannya, maka dari itu aku mengundangnya."

Cagalli mengangguk pelan sambil mengayunkan kakinya. "Apa... Kira juga akan datang?"

"Ya, ia akan datang bersama Lacus." Jawab Uzumi sambil berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Istirahatlah, besok kau akan menemaniku menemui tamu yang datang." Kata Uzumi lalu menutup pintu kamar Cagalli.

Cagalli mendesah pelan lalu menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur.

**ooo**

Semalam bukan waktu yang lama dan hari yang ditunggu Cagalli pun datang. Semoga saja rencananya untuk menemui Zala berjalan dengan lancar. Ia ingin sekali meninju wajah angkuhnya itu, tapi ia juga harus menjaga nama baik ayahnya karena Zala adalah tamu ayahnya. Lalu apa yang akan ia lakukan? Tetap meninjunya? Ia pikir iya.

Cagalli terus mengusap mukanya dan menggaruk pinggulnya. Ia merasa gatal dengan dress ketat yang dipakainya.

"Aduh nona... riasannya jangan dihapus lagi. Dan berhenti menggarukki tubuhmu." Perintah pelayan pribadinya, Myrna.

"Tapi Myrna, ini gatal sekali. Dan riasan ini membuatku seperti tante-tante." Kata Cagalli sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Tidak bisakah aku memakai pakaian selain gaun? Ini membuatku risih."

"Anda akan menghadiri acara penting, nona Cagalli. Acara ini formal, dan tuan Attha adalah penyelenggaranya, tidak mungkin anda memakai pakaian sembarangan atau anda akan mempermalukan tuan Attha."

"Ini hanya _evening party_ biasa, Myrna."

"Tapi penyelenggaranya adalah tuan Attha, anda harus berpakaian rapih sebagai tuan rumah."

Cagalli diam. Ia menarik napas pelan lalu mengeluarkannya lagi. Myrna kembali menghapus riasan Cagalli yang berantakan. Maskara dan _eyeliner_ yang sudah dipakaikan luntur, dan warna hitam dari kedua kosmetik itu mengotori pipi Cagalli.

"Myrna," panggil Cagalli.

"Hm..."

"Ada gaun yang tidak ketat tidak? Aku risih dengan ini."

"Ada, sebentar aku ambilkan." Jawabnya sambil menaruh alat rias yang dipegangnya lalu berbalik ke lemari pakaian Cagalli. Ia memilah beberapa pakaian Cagalli dan menemukan satu gaun lalu mengangkat gaun itu tinggi-tinggi.

Cagalli melihat gaun itu melalui cermin di depannya. Matanya menyusuri gaun strapless panjang berwarna biru tua yang diangkat oleh Myrna. Cantik. Tapi... entahlah apa yang ia pikirkan. Sepertinya memang karena ketidaksukaan Cagalli pada gaun, menjadikan semua gaun yang cantik, buruk di matanya.

"Pakai ini. Aku tidak menerima komplain kali ini, nona." Cagalli menarik napas dalam-dalam. Kali ini tidak ada alasan lagi untuk tidak memakai gaun. Ia pasrah.

Selagi Cagalli memakai gaun itu,Myrna mengambilkan sepasang sepatu yang cocok untuk gaun tersebut. Meskipun panjang, gaun itu memiliki belahan yang cukup tinggi, dari atas lutut hingga bagian bawah. Myrna datang dan memberikannya sepasang stiletto berwana perak.

"Apa masih ada lagi yang harus kupakai, Myrna?" tanya Cagalli.

Myrna tersenyum. "Tentu." Jawabnya.

**ooo**

Cagalli berdiri di samping ayahnya sambil terus mencoba tersenyum di depan rekan-rekan ayahnya. Pipinya terasa pegal karena tersenyum begitu lama. Ia berbalik sebentar untuk meregangkan otot wajahnya.

Entah pesta apa yang ia hadiri sekarang. Yang ia tahu ini hanya sebuah _evening party_ dan tidak lebih. Ia bahkan tidak mengetahui kalau acara ini diharuskan memakai sebuah topeng. Yah, bagus memang, ia tidak perlu mengumbar siapa dirinya.

Myrna mendandaninya menjadi seperti orang lain, ia menyambung rambut Cagalli supaya bertambah panjang. Myrna beralasan bahwa Cagalli dengan rambut panjang dan sebuah topeng akan menjadi sesuatu yang sempurna dan orang tidak akan mengetahui bagaimana rupa seorang putri Uzumi Nala Attha yang asli.

"Permisi, boleh aku berdansa denganmu nona?" Cagalli berbalik dan beberapa orang yang sedang berbicara dengan ayahnya pun ikut menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. Cagalli tidak mungkin menolak ajakan itu, karena di sana ada ayah dan tamunya, akhirnya ia menerimanya dengan berat hati.

Laki-laki itu mengajaknya ke tengah lantai dansa. Musik mulai mengalun dengan indah dan semua orang terdiam melihat kedua orang itu berdansa.

"Ini ketiga kalinya kita bertemu." Kata orang itu dari balik topengnya.

Cagalli mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apa maksud anda tuan?"

Orang itu tersenyum lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Cagalli. "Tidak ingat aku, Cagalli Yula Attha?, atau bisa kupanggil Cagalli sang pemberontak."

Matanya terbelalak. Kakinya terselip dan akan jatuh jika laki-laki itu tidak menariknya lagi agar tetap berdiri dan melanjutkan dansa mereka. Siapa? Pikir Cagalli. "Zala." Orang itu tersenyum kecil.

Alunan musik pun berhenti. Mereka berdua saling membungkuk untuk memberi hormat. Semua orang bertepuk tangan untuk dansa yang mereka lakukan. "Bisakah kita pergi ke suatu tempat?" katanya sambil berjalan melewati Cagalli.

**ooo**

Mereka berdua berjalan keluar dari ruang pesta dan menuju ke taman yang berada di belakang gedung. Athrun berjalan lebih dulu dengan Cagalli mengikuti di belakangnya. Athrun duduk di salah satu bangku kayu. Ia membuka topengnya dan menaruh topeng itu di sampingnya.

Cagalli berdiri di depan Athrun dengan alis berkerut. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu siapa aku?" tanya Cagalli.

"Aku tahu dari rambut dan parfum yang kau pakai."

"Apa?"Cagalli mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil menganga. "Dasar maniak." Ia mendecis.

Athrun tertawa keras. "Aku tahu karena tuan Attha memberitahuku bahwa anaknya akan datang ke pestanya. Jarang sekali ia menghadiri pesta bersama anaknya."

"Tidak ada yang lucu dan hentikan omong kosongmu itu." kata Cagalli. "Cepat katakan apa tujuanmu mengajakku ke tempat seperti ini."

Air muka Athrun berubah. Ia menatap Cagalli dengan wajah serius. Ia bersedekap dan menyilangkan kakinya. "Kau membuat beberapa proyekku gagal. Entah apa yang sudah kau katakan kepada para klien-klienku." Athrun berdiri dari kursinya, berjalan mendekati Cagalli. Ia berhenti tepat di depannya lalu menatap wajah Cagalli dari jarak dekat. "Kau, membuatku rugi."

Tidak mau kalah, Cagalli balas menatapnya. "Kau yang membuatku rugi. Kau menempelkan kertas di depan tokoku agar tokoku bangkrut!" ia menunjukkan jari telunjuknya ke pundak Athrun.

"Untuk apa aku melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu?, aku memiliki banyak pekerjaan dan tidak punya waktu untuk hal semacam itu."

"Kau punya modus untuk melakukan hal itu dan kau juga punya uang untuk menyewa orang untuk melakukan hal itu."

"Kau membuat proyekku gagal supaya aku bangkrut dan tidak menggusur blokmu itu."

"Tidak! Kau kira aku tidak punya kesibukan lain? Aku tidak akan menggagalkan rencanamu dengan cara kampungan seperti itu, aku pasti akan menyelesaikannya lewat jalur hukum, tidak dengan cara seperti itu." jelas Cagalli dengan mata yang melebar.

"Aku punya bukti tentang apa yang kau lakukan. Kalau kau tidak mau mengaku, aku bisa saja menelepon pengacaraku dan menuntutmu ke pengadilan."

Cagalli menggertakkan giginya. "Laporkan! Aku tidak takut. Kau juga akan kulaporkan, ingat itu!"

"Silahkan, di pengadilan pasti aku yang akan menang."

Mereka berdua terus beradu pandang dan tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Mereka akan terus begitu hingga kiamat jika tidak ada seseorang yang menghentikannya.

"Cagalli, Athrun. Apa yang sedang kalian berdua... lakukan?"

Mereka berdua secara serentak menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut. Mereka melihat sosok laki-laki berambut coklat.

"Kira!"

**To be continue...**

**Halo...**

**Apa kabar? Terima kasih yang sudah mereview :D**

**Aku sempet lupa plot cerita ini gara-gara kebanyakan liburan, duh. Aku nyoba inget-inget, meskipun ga semuanya keinget . Lagi di depan laptop pun aku suka lupa mau nulis apa, apa lagi kebanyakan liburan -_-**

**Ayo tinggalin review temen-temen, kritik dan saran diterima kok. Jangan sungkan buat ngasih tau apa aja yang salah di fic aku **

**Balasan review yang ga login chapter lalu:**

**fuuchika yamato: **wah... makasih siap! Dilanjutkan ;)

**Atha: **Athrun emang nyebelin, tapi...

**Lenchi:** Salam kenal juga Lenchi. Makasih, ini dilanjutkan ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Sunrise**

**Original Story by: Citrus Bergamia**

**.**

**Bonheur**

**.**

"_Jadi di sini kalian berdua." terdengar suara dari pintu. Mereka berdua secara serentak menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut. Mereka melihat sosok laki-laki berambut coklat. _

"_Kira!" _

**Chapter 4**

"Kira!" kata Cagalli.

Mereka mulai menjauhkan diri satu sama lain. Di pintu masuk itu berdiri seseorang berambut coklat dengan tuxedo berwarna hitam. Seorang wanita berambut merah muda berparas ayu menemani di sisinya.

"Athrun." katanya. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya sambil berjalan mendekati Athrun dan Cagalli. Wanita cantik berambut pink mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Ki... ra."

"Lama tidak bertemu, Athrun." kata wanita di belakang Kira.

"Lacus."

"Apa adikku merepotkanmu Athrun?"

"Aku kakakmu!" sangkal Cagalli.

Mata Athrun melebar. Ia tidak pernah mendengar kalau Kira mempunyai adik. Dan sifatnya dengan adiknya begitu berbeda. "Adikmu?" kata Athrun. Kira mengangguk.

Kira menarik sudut bibirnya. Ia menaruh tangannya di puncak kepala Cagalli lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya. Cagalli mendesis sambil menyingkirkan tangan Kira yang berusaha mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Kita juga lama tidak bertemu, Cagalli."

Cagalli mendengus kesal. "Kau menghilang. Ke mana saja kalian berdua?"

Lacus menyelipkan pergelangan tangannya ke siku Kira. Ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "Kami masih di Orb, Cagalli," jawab Lacus. "Kami hanya tidak ingin memberi tahu siapapun di mana kami tinggal." lanjutnya.

"Kami ingin hidup normal, seperti orang biasa." sambung Kira sambil menatap Lacus.

Athrun tiba-tiba memotong percakapan mereka. "Tunggu, Kira, kau tidak pernah memberitahuku kalau kau mempunyai adik."

Kira menatap Athrun lalu tersenyum. Ia memang tidak pernah memberitahukan tentang Cagalli kepada Athrun. Mereka juga tidak pernah bertemu. "Dia selalu menghilang. Cagalli sangat suka berkeliling dunia sendirian. Jadi kau tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, kau juga tidak pernah bertanya apakah aku punya adik atau tidak."

"Oh iya, apa kalian berdua sudah saling mengenal?" lanjut Kira. Athrun dan Cagalli melirik satu sama lain. Cagalli mengerutkan dahinya, melirik Athrun dengan sinis. Lalu mereka berdua menatap Kira bersamaan. "Belum." jawab mereka bohong.

"Baiklah. Cagalli, ini Athrun, teman baikku saat sekolah menengah," kata Kira. "Athrun, ini Cagalli, saudara kembarku."

Cagalli memaksakan senyum di bibirnya. Cagalli tidak bisa berakting yang bertolak belakan dengan isi hatinya. Athrun sebaliknya, karena sudah biasa menghadapi lawan bisnis, ia dapat mengeluarkan senyum yang pantas meskipun itu hanya setengah hati.

Setelah itu, mereka berempat berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang pesta. Cagalli belum bisa melepaskan masalahnya dengan Athrun, ia masih akan menyimpannya.

Cagalli berjalan berdampingan dengan Lacus, ia berbisik kepada Lacus. "Kenapa Kira bisa mempunyai teman sejahat dia?"

Lacus terkikik pelan. Cagalli memasang wajah bingung. Apa ada yang salah dengan pertanyaannya barusan?. Lacus lalu menjawab pertanyaannya. "Athrun itu orang yang sangat baik Cagalli."

Cagalli terkaget saat mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan Lacus. Ia memutar kedua bola matanya dan melipat kedua tangannya.

"Kau bilang dia baik? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Semua orang punya kelemahan." kata sambil memandang Kira dan Athrun yang sudah berjalan jauh di depan mereka. Mereka sedang mengobrol dan sesekali tertawa di tengah obrolan mereka.

"Ya, dan hanya sedikit dari sifatnya yang merupakan kelebihan."

"Jangan sampai kau menyesal karena salah menilainya, Cagalli. Semua orang memiliki sisi baik dan buruk."

"Kurasa itu tidak akan terjadi."

Cagalli berpisah dengan Lacus, menuju sebuah bangku yang berada di pinggir ruangan. Ia duduk di sana lalu mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan pensil. Ia memikirkan desain baru untuk kuenya sambil sesekali memperhatikan tamu-tamu ayahnya yang saling menyapa. Seseorang duduk di bangku yang berada tepat di sebelahnya. Cagalli tidak menggubris orang itu sampai orang yang berada di sebelahnya menyapanya.

"Hai, Cagalli. Lama tidak bertemu."

Cagalli kenal dengan suara itu. Suara yang selama ini selalu ingin membuatnya pergi ke kamar mandi. Yuna Roma Seiran. Orang yang dulu pernah hampir menjadi suaminya. Salah satu alasan kenapa ia pergi ke PLANT adalah orang ini. Ia selalu mengejarnya, dan Cagalli risih dengan hal itu. Ia mendekatinya bukan karena ia suka, tapi ia ingin mengambil kekuasaan yang dimiliki ayah Cagalli.

Cagalli mengerutkan dahinya. Menghela beberapa napas lalu menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu dengan berat hati. "Hai." Ia memberi sekilas senyum lalu kembali kepada kertasnya. Yuna yang sepertinya ingin tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan Cagalli mendekatkan dirinya ke Cagalli. Cagalli mendesis lalu menyikut Yuna.

"Ah, maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja." katanya bohong. Yuna tertawa garing sambil menahan sakit di tulang rusuknya. Pukulan Cagalli barusan cukup keras untuknya. "Tidak apa, ini tidak sakit."

Cagalli segera berdiri dan memberikan beberapa kata untuk Yuna lalu pergi. Ia harus tetap bersikap sopan di depan orang banyak walaupun ia sangat membenci orang di depannya itu. Cagalli bergegas pergi dari tempat itu tanpa berpamitan kepada ayahnya dan Kira.

Di luar, saat ia berjalan ke arah mobilnya, ia berpapasan dengan Athrun yang juga sepertinya akan pulang. Ia meliriknya sambil berjalan dan kemudian menaiki mobilnya.

**OoO**

Cagalli turun dari mobilnya dan langsung masuk ke rumahnya. Ia naik ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Menutup pintu kamarnya lalu menguncinya. Ia menjatuhkan tasnya di depan pintu dan berbaring di atas kasur lalu memejamkan matanya.

Begitu banyak kejadian yang terjadi dalam satu malam. Ia harap dengan tidur, ia akan melewati malam ini dengan cepat. Melupakan apa yang telah terjadi malam ini. I lelah dengan kehidupan di Orb. Ia ingin hidunp dengan tenang sebagai rakyat biasa, bukan sebagai anak dari orang nomor satu di Orb.

Tidak lama, ia terlelap dalam tidurnya.

**OoO**

Kira mencari Cagalli ke sana dan ke mari, tapi hasilnya nihil. Ia menggaruk kepalanya. Cagalli selalu menghilang begitu saja. Padahal ada hal penting yang ingin ia bicarakan dengannya. Ia ingin membicarakan hal tersebut sebelumnya, saat ia bertemu dengannya pertama kali di sini, tapi di sana ada Athrun. Sebenarnya ada atau tidaknya Athrun bukan sebuah masalah, Athrun adalah seseorang yang bisa menjaga rahasia. Ia hanya ingin berbicara dengan Cagalli, empat mata.

Athrun menghampiri Kira yang terlihat bingung. Ia memegang pundaknya.

"Mencari adikmu?" tanyanya.

Kira menoleh lalu mengangguk. "Apa kau melihatnya?"

"Dia pergi dengan mobil beberapa saat lalu."

"Ya Tuhan... sifatnya tidak pernah berubah." gumam Kira.

Kira mengajak Athrun menghampiri Lacus yang sedang mengobrol dengan salah satu bawahannya, Martin DaCosta. Kira berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua dengan diikuti Athrun. DaCosta mengangguk hormat ketika Kira dan Athrun datang. Ia pun pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"DaCosta bilang kalau ayah baik-baik saja di PLANT." ujar Lacus kepada Kira.

"Syukurlah..."

"Ada apa dengan Paman Siegel?" tanya Athrun.

"Ada berita kalau rumahku di PLANT diserang sekelompok orang tidak dikenal. Sepertinya kelompok itu dari musuh ayahku." jawab Lacus.

"Rumahmu diserang lagi?" Lacus mengangguk.

"Kami mencoba menyelidiki pelakunya tapi sampai sekarang masih belum diketahui. Aku ingin membicarakan hal itu kepada Cagalli tadi, tapi ia sudah pergi." Kira menambahkan. Akhirnya ia bercerita kepada Athrun. Mungkin ia bisa memberikan bantuan atau solusi untuk masalahnya.

"Aku akan mencoba membantumu mencari siapa pelaku dari penyerangan itu. Kalau kau butuh bantuanku, hubungi aku."

"Yah, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu, tapi... baiklah."

Athrun menepuk pundak Kira. "Aku selalu siap memban— oh astaga, kenapa dia datang?" Athrun panik saat melihat ada seorang wanita berjalan ke arahnya dengan seringaian yang membuatnya takut.

"Siapa yang dat— oh...,"

"Athrun...!"

Athrun berbalik dan berpura-pura tidak melihat orang yang datang itu. Tapi keberuntungan belum berpihak kepadanya. Kecepatannya untuk kabur kalah cepat dengan kecepatan wanita itu menghampirinya. Wanita itu menyelipkan tangannya di pergelangan tangan Athrun. Athrun tersenyum garing kepada wanita berambut abu-abu di sampingnya.

"Meer...,"

"Athrun, aku rindu padamu." ujar Meer kepada Athrun.

Athrun mengerutkan dahinya. Ia menghela beberapa napas dan berusaha melepaskan tangan Meer dari pergelangan tangannya. "Maaf Meer, aku sedang ada urusan."

Meer menggembunggkan pipinya. "Mou... aku ingin ikut...,"

"Tidak bisa Meer, ini urusan penting."

"Athrun, apa kau masih lama? Aku dan Kira sudah menunggumu dari tadi." kata suara lembut dari belakangnya. Athrun lega mendengar suara itu. Ia berhutang pada Lacus.

"Kau dengar itu Meer, aku sudah ditunggu oleh Lacus."

"Maaf aku harus pergi." lanjut Athrun. Ia menundukkan kepalanya kepada Meer dan pergi meninggalkannya. "Ayo, Lacus." ajak Athrun. Meer menaruh telapak tangannya di depan bibirnya. Memandangi kepergian Athrun dengan kedua temannya.

**OoO**

Pagi hari menjelang. Matahari mulai memasuki celah jendela kamar Cagalli. Ia mulai membuka matanya, duduk sejenak lalu beranjak menuju cermin. Ia masih mengenakan gaun yang ia pakai semalam. Rambut panjangnya berantakan. Riasan di wajahnya pun hancur karena ia bawa tidur. Tasnya masih ia biarkan di lantai depan pintu kamarnya.

Cagalli membuka satu per satu pakaiannya dan menaruhnya di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuh dan wajahnya. Setelah semuanya bersih, ia pun memotong rambutnya.

Ia mengambil sepasang baju kasual berwarna hijau dari dalam lemarinya. Setelah semua beres, ia keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ruang makan. Rumahnya sepi. Ayahnya mungkin sudah berangkat ke kantornya sekarang.

Ponsel yang berada di kantongnya bergetar. Cagalli mengerutkan dahinya. Sebuah telepon masuk dari nomor yang tidak dikenal.

"Hallo?"

"_Cagalli..."_ kata suara dari seberang telepon.

"Kira? Ada apa?"

"_Bisakah kau datang ke rumahku hari ini?" _tanya Kira.

"Baiklah... tapi aku tidak tahu di mana rumahmu."

"_Nanti aku akan mengirimkan jemputan untukmu."_

"Oke, kutunggu." Cagalli menutup teleponnya kemudian menarik salah satu kursi yang berada di ruang makan. Di meja makan sudah tersedia segelas susu, beberapa potong roti dan beberapa kaleng selai aneka rasa.

Athrun Zala. Nama itu tiba-tiba terbersit di pikirannya. Ia memikirkan kejadian di tokonya dan kejadian semalam. Sikapnya saat pertama kali bertemu sangat berbeda dengan saat ia bertemu dengan Kira. Sifat manusia sulit ditebak.

"Nona Cagalli." Cagalli tersadar dari lamunannya, "A—ah." ia menoleh kepada pelayan yang memanggilnya.

"Myrna, ada apa?"

"Di luar ada Tuan Waltfeld."

"Ah benarkah? Baiklah, aku akan segera keluar."

Cagalli menghabiskan makanannya lalu memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku. ia berjalan menuju pintu dan melihat Andrew Waltfeld berdiri di depan mobilnya.

Andrew Waltfeld, laki-laki berkulit coklat itu adalah salah satu orang kepercayaan Lacus. Ia sudah Lacus anggap seperti pamannya sendiri. Setiap Lacus ada masalah, ia selalu membantunya.

Andrew mengangkat sebelah tangannya ketika Cagalli sudah berada di depannya. "Lama tidak bertemu, _Princess_."

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu, Andrew." kata Cagalli dengan kerutan yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Nah... ayo cepat masuk, 'bocah' itu dan Lacus sudah menunggumu di rumahnya."

Cagalli menuruti perintah Andrew dan masuk ke dalam mobil sedan abu-abu tersebut. Myrna berteriak kepada Cagalli yang hendak pergi begitu saja.

"Cagalli, kau mau ke mana?"

"Aku pergi sebentar. Aku akan kembali secepatnya." jawabnya melalui jendela mobil.

Mobil itu dengan cepat meninggalkan kediaman Attha.

**OoO**

Andrew menghentikan laju mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah besar. Di sana terlihat anak-anak kecil sedang bermain.

Ketika Cagalli dan Andrew turun dari mobil, mereka semua menghentikan permainan mereka. Memperhatikan orang baru yang baru saja datang ke rumah mereka. Cagalli melirik ke Andrew, mengharapkan sebuah penjelasan di mana mereka berada.

"Ini rumah mereka dan anak-anak kecil itu adalah anak yatim yang mereka asuh."

Cagalli mengangguk. Pintu utama rumah itu terbuka, menampakkan Lacus dengan pakaian santainya. Ia menyambut Cagalli dengan riang. Ia juga memperkenalkan kepada lima anak yang berada di depannya.

"Hai..." Cagalli melambaikan tangannya.

"Halo Kak Cagalli." balas kelima anak itu bersamaan.

Lacus kemudian mengajak Cagalli masuk ke halaman belakang rumahnya. Cagalli melihat Kira yang sedang duduk. Tangannya menari dengan lincah di atas sebuah _notebook_ coklat.

Lacus memberitahunya bahwa Cagalli telah datang. Ia menutup _notebook_ coklatnya, kemudian tersenyum ke arah Cagalli. Cagalli balas tersenyum.

"Duduklah Cagalli." Kira menepuk ruang kosong yang berada di sampingnya. Mengajaknya duduk di sebelahnya. Di sebuah bangku taman panjang. Cagalli menuruti perintahnya.

Ia duduk di samping Kira. Kedua tangannya menumpu tubuhnya di kursi itu. Kakinya ia ayunkan ke depan dan belakang. Cagalli memperhatikan suasana di sekelilingnya. Di sekelilingnya terdapat banyak tumbuhan dan bunga yang ditata dengan apik. Ia tahu siapa yang menata semua ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan Lacus.

"Rumah kalian indah."

"Terima kasih." jawab Kira.

"Maaf... semalam aku pulang tiba-tiba." Kira mengangguk. "Bukan masalah besar." ujar Kira.

"Oh iya, Athrun bercerita padaku kalau kalian pernah bertemu sekali."

"Ya... aku bertemu dengannya sekali di PLANT. Apa lagi yang dia ceritakan?"

"Tentang apa yang kau lakukan pada perusahaannya." kata Kira. Ia melihat Cagalli dari sudut matanya. Cagalli secara reflek memberikan tatapan tidak setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Kira. Cagalli mengernyitkan alisnya dan mulutnya setengah terbuka.

"Hei! Aku sama sekali tidak melakukan itu!"

Kira mengelus dagunya. "Aku tidak tahu yang mana yang harus kupercaya..."

"Aku saudaramu, Kira. Ingat?"

Kira berdiri. Berjalan beberapa langkah ke depan kemudian berbalik, menatap Cagalli yang masih duduk di kursi panjang berwana coklat.

"Ini bukan masalah kau saudaraku atau bukan. Ini masalah adil atau tidak."

"Tapi!" Cagalli menyangkal.

"Tidak ada tapi untuk ini. Ya kan, Athrun?"

Cagalli menoleh ke belakang. Melihat sesosok lelaki berambut biru yang diajak bicara oleh Kira. Wajah Athrun terlihat bingung. Ia yang baru saja datang dan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kira.

"Hei! Kukira masalah ini tidak akan kau beritahu kepada siapapun." kata Cagalli seraya berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Huh?"

"Kau berpura-pura tidak tahu!" Cagalli menghentakkan kakinya. Cagalli akan menyerang Athrun jika Kira tidak menahannya.

"Jangan menahanku!" teriak Cagalli. Kira dengan mudah menarik tangannya dari tangan Cagalli.

"Aku tidak menahanmu." kata Kira sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. Cagalli mendesis. "Tadi kau bilang tidak ingin ditahan, aku melepas tanganku tapi reaksimu seperti itu."

"Tapi tidak seperti itu caranya!"

"Aku hanya—"

"Hei... sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian berdua?"

Cagalli menoleh ke Athrun. " .uru-san-mu!" jawab Cagalli ketus.

"Athrun, kau sudah menerima pesanku?" Athrun mengangguk lalu menunjukkan ponselnya. "Apa maksud dari pesan yang kau kirim? Aku mencoba meneleponmu tapi ponselmu tidak aktif."

Kira melihat layar ponsel Athrun. "Kau bisa membacanya?" tanya Kira. Athrun mendesah pelan. "Jadi, cepat katakan apa maksudmu memanggilku kemari."

Cagalli memutar bola matanya, ia menaruh tangan kanannya di pinggangnya. "Kau memanggil kami berdua kemari supaya kami bertengkar, hah?"

Kira tertawa, "Tidak, tidak. Aku memanggil kalian karena ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian." dalam sekejap, wajahnya berubah serius. Cagalli yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Kira menurunkan tangannya dari pinggangnya.

"Apa yang akan kau bicarakan berhubungan dengan kami berdua?" tanya Athrun. Kira mengangguk. Cagalli melihat perbedaan sikapnya. Sikapnya sekarang tidak seperti sikapnya Athrun saat itu. Sikapnya... berbeda. Entah karena ia berada di depan Kira yang notabene adalah sahabatnya, atau memang ia memiliki kepribadian ganda. Atau... memang dia salah menilainya? Argh! Persetan dengan itu, pikirnya.

"Duduklah di sana sebentar," kata Kira sambil menunjuk sebuah meja yang dilingkari beberapa kursi. "Aku akan memberitahu Lacus kalau Athrun sudah datang." Athrun mengangguk. Cagalli sudah lebih dulu duduk di bangku itu.

Suasana di antara mereka agak kaku. Cagalli tidak tahu apakah ia harus marah atau bersikap baik pada Athrun. Beberapa menit yang mereka lalui di sana hanya dihiasi dengan keheningan. Cagalli yang merasa risih dengan hal itu pun membuka pembicaraan.

Cagalli bersandar di sandaran kursi. Kaki kanannya ia taruh di atas kaki kirinya dan tangannya ia silangkan ke dada.

"Hei." panggil Cagalli. Athrun mengangkat kepalanya dari tabletnya dan menatap Cagalli.

"Kau... kenapa memberitahu Kira soal masalah kita?"

Athrun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kira barusan memberitahuku kalau kita pernah bertemu di PLANTs. Dan dia mengetahui isu tentang aku megusik perusahaanmu."

"Aku tidak memberitahu apapun kepada Kira."

"Jangan berbohong."

"Sungguh," kata Athrun. "Aku bahkan tidak memberitau kalau kita pernah bertemu denganmu."

"Lalu... dari manadia tahu?"

Cagalli melihat Kira dan Lacus datang. Lacus membawa nampan yang berisi empat cangkir teh dan setoples camilan. Cagalli langsung berdiri dan memanggilnya. Ia menanyakan dari mana dia tahu kalau dirinya pernah bertemu dengan Athrun sebelumnya, dan masalah Athrun dengannya.

"Tenang dulu Cagalli... itu masalah yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian berdua." ujar Kira.

"Hal itu terjadi bukan hanya pada kalian, tapi juga pada kami." ia menarik satu kursi untuk ia duduki.

"Kami belum tahu siapa yang melakukan hal ini, tapi kami tahu semua ini berhubungan. Dan yang melakukan hal ini adalah orang yang sama." tambah Lacus.

"Jadi... kalian sudah tahu masalah kami?" tanya Cagalli. Kira mengangguk.

"Orang ini sama-sama ingin menghancurkan usaha kita."

"Tapi... kenapa aku juga terlibat?" tanya Athrun.

"Entahlah. Ini yang sedang kami cari tahu sekarang." kata Kira. Ia mengambil cangkir yang berisi teh di depannya lalu menyesapnya.

"Saat ini yang kukhawatirkan adalah kau, Cagalli. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya, apakah ini bisa membahayakan hidupmu atau tidak. Aku tidak tahu. Kau hidup di PLANTs sendiri dan tidak ada yang menjagamu."

"Aku punya banyak teman di sana, jadi kau tenang saja." Cagalli mengibaskan tangan kanannya.

"Tapi tidak ada yang bisa kuperca—ah tunggu, aku lupa ada seseorang yang kupercaya yang tinggal di PLANTs," Cagalli meneguk ludahnya. Ia menduga-duga apa kelanjutan dari kalimat Kira. Mudah-mudahan yang dikatakannya tidak sama seperti yang ia pikirkan.

**Terima kasih yang sudah mereview chapter kemarin...**

**Maaf dengan typo yang berserakan, Citrus hanya manusia biasa yang tidak sempurna.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Sunrise/Bandai**

**.**

**Bonheur**

**.**

**by: Citrus Bergamia**

_Cagalli meneguk ludahnya. Ia menduga-duga apa kelanjutan dari kalimat Kira. Mudah-mudahan yang dikatakannya tidak sama seperti yang ia pikirkan._

Cagalli menggebrak meja di depannya. Kira, Lacus dan Athrun serempak memandang Cagalli. "A—ah maaf. Kira, di mana toiletnya?" tanya Cagalli gugup.

"Eh? Dari pintu itu kau belok ke kiri," Kira menunjuk ke arah pintu bercat putih di belakangnya. Lacus kemudian menimpali perkataan Kira. "_Ara_... lebih baik kuantar saja." kata Lacus. Cagalli setuju lalu mengikuti Lacus yang menunjukkan di mana toiletnya dan meninggalkan Kira dan Athrun berdua.

Cagalli melewati lorong yang disinari sinar matahari. Dindingnya berwarna coklat susu, beberapa lukisan dan foto tergantung di sana. Lukisan-lukisan tersebut dilukis oleh pelukis-pelukis terkenal. Ada juga foto Kira dan Lacus bersama dengan anak-anak asuh mereka.

"Itu kami ambil beberapa tahun lalu saat kami belum menikah." ucap Lacus tiba-tiba. Lacus berhenti sejenak, ia menarik nafas dalam. "Sebelum orang tua mereka meninggal." Lacus menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mereka... sangat terpukul dengan kepergian orang tua mereka saat itu. Salah satu dari mereka bahkan sempat mengurung diri di kamarnya." lanjut Lacus.

"Lacus..."

"Hahaha. Maafkan aku Cagalli, kau pasti sudah tidak tahan untuk ke toilet." Cagalli menggeleng lalu menaruh tangannya di pundak Lacus. "Mereka sudah mendapatkan pengganti yang terbaik." Lacus tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Cagalli. "Ah, toiletnya di sebelah sana Cagalli-san."

"Oke, terima kasih, Lacus."

"Kutinggal ya?"

"Ya!" teriak Cagalli dari dalam toilet. Suara Cagalli terdengar memantul di dalam toilet. Lacus pun berjalan kembali ke Kira dan Athrun.

Di dalam toilet, Cagalli menumpukan tangannya di atas westafel dan melihat wajahnya di cermin. Ia memejamkan matanya, menunduk lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, tidak. Kira tahu aku tidak suka orang itu. Tidak mungkin dia." ia menghela napasnya. "Tenang Cagalli... tenang." Cagalli terus mencoba menenangkan hatinya. Berkali-kali ia menghela napas lalu ia hembuskan lagi.

Cagalli mencuci tangannya, sekedar membasahkan tangannya. Ia pun keluar dari toilet itu sambil menghela napas. Ia berjalan kembali ke tempat ia datang sebelumnya, tapi dalam perjalanannya menuju tempat itu, ia dihambat oleh beberapa anak yang berlarian. Salah satu dari mereka mencoba bersembunyi di belakang Cagalli. "Eh, eh?"

"Sst... Kakak tolong jangan beritahu Akita-chan ya." katanya sambil memegangi bagian belakang pakaian Cagalli. Bocah kecil itu memiliki rambut coklat lurus dengan mata berwarna biru yang indah. Peluh menghiasi wajahnya yang bulat. Tubuhnya gempal dan berkulit agak coklat.

Dari arah bocah ini datang, terlihat anak perempuan berkuncir datang mendekati. Anak perempuan itu berhenti di depan Cagalli. Ia menumpu kedua tangannya di lututnya. "Kakak yang tadi... apa... kakak melihat beberapa anak kecil berlari lewat sini?" tanyanya. Napasnya memburu di sela pertanyaannya.

Cagalli bergerak mundur, menyembunyikan anak yang bersembunyi di belakangnya.

"A-ah itu..."

"Mereka ke sana." Cagalli menunjuk ke arah yang berlawanan dari asal anak itu datang. Anak itu tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih kak." ia hendak pergi lalu ketika ia melihat sesuatu di belakang Cagalli, ia berbalik lalu dengan tiba-tiba menengok ke belakang Cagalli.

"Ah!" anak yang bernama Akita itu menunjuk anak di belakang Cagalli. "Nobu!" serunya.

**OoO**

"Kenapa Cagalli lama sekali?" tanya Kira sambil mengetuk-ngetuk jari telunjuknya ke meja.

"Apa dia tersesat?" tanyanya lagi. Matanya terus melihat ke sekeliling, menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Tidak mungkin dia tersesat, Kira. Rumah kita tidak begitu besar." kata Lacus.

Athrun berada agak jauh dari mereka, memperhatikan beberapa sudut rumah Kira dan Lacus. Ia berjalan lebih jauh lagi meninggalkan pasangan tersebut di sana. Ia melongok ke beberapa jendela yang berada di dinding rumah itu. Di salah satu jendela itu terlihat Cagalli yang sedang tertawa riang sambil berlarian ke sana kemari.

Athrun menyipitkan matanya. Kenapa dan bersama siapa ia tertawa? pikirnya.

Dan saat Athrun sedang memperhatikan Cagalli dari luar jendela, terdengar suara jatuh yang kencang. Cagalli terjatuh.

Athrun berjalan menghampiri Cagalli melewati pintu terdekat dari jendela tersebut. Ia melihat beberapa anak kecil mengerumuni Cagalli.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa..." kata Cagalli kepada kelima anak itu.

"Maafkan aku Kakak..." kata anak perempuan berambut merah dengan nada menyesal.

"Hahaha. Maafmu sudah kuterima."

Cagalli yang jatuh tertelungkup menumpu tubuhnya dengan siku kirinya. Ia kesulitan untuk bangun di kondisinya sekarang. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya terasa nyeri.

Athrun mendekatinya. "Hei." Kelima anak itu juga Cagalli menoleh ke arah Athrun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Athrun. Cagalli mendengus.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Cagalli.

"Butuh bantuan?" Ia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk membantunya. Cagalli menerima uluran tangan tersebut. Athrun lalu menariknya perlahan. Cagalli meringis menahan sakit di pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau terluka?" tanya Athrun dengan nada berbisik.

Cagalli melirik Athrun dari sudut matanya lalu berbalik ke kelima anak itu. "Semuanya, aku kembali ke Kira dulu ya. Tenang saja, aku tidak apa." katanya.

"Maafkan aku..." kata salah satu anak perempuan berambut coklat.

"Tidak apa..." Cagalli menepuk puncak kepalanya. Anak itu menarik sudut bibirnya.

Mereka berlima pun berlenggang pergi. Cagalli memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang nyeri. Ia menatap Athrun sejenak, membuang muka lalu pergi.

Athrun memperhatikannya dari belakang. Cagalli berjalan sambil terus memegangi pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ia pun akhirnya mengikuti Cagalli dengan irama yang sama dengannya. Karena langkah kakinya yang lebih lebar dari Cagalli, ia sekarang berada di sampingnya.

"Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikannya. Kira atau Lacus pasti akan mengetahuinya meskipun kau memberikan wajah yang riang."

"Aku bukan anak yang manja, yang karena hal kecil semacam ini saja akan mengadu."

Athrun menyentuh luka di pergelangan tangan Cagalli. Cagalli meringis.

"Sakit?"

Cagalli mendesis. "Tentu saja!" jawab Cagalli ketus. Ia menyingkirkan tangan Athrun dari pergelangan tangannya lalu meninggalkan Athrun. Kali ini benar-benar meninggalkannya.

**OoO**

"Aku harus kembali sekarang. Oh iya, lusa aku harus sudah kembali ke PLANTs. Telepon aku kalau ada kabar lain, oke?" Cagalli menaruh ibu jarinya di telinga dan kelingkingnya di dekat bibir.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang bersama Athrun saja?" tanya Kira.

"Ah, tidak usah," tolaknya. "Aku tidak mau merepotkannya. Aku pulang bersama Andrew saja."

"Baiklah..." Cagalli memeluk Kira dan Lacus.

"Hati-hati, Cagalli." kata Lacus. Ia mengelus pundak Cagalli.

"Jaga dirimu." kata Kira.

"Kalian berdua juga." Cagalli tersenyum kepada mereka berdua, kemudian matanya tertuju kepada pemuda berambut biru di belakang mereka berdua. Cagalli bukan orang yang mudah lupa dengan kebaikan seseorang. Meskipun ia tidak terlalu suka kepada Athrun, ia tetap berterima kasih kepadanya karena telah menolongnya berdiri sebelumnya. Ia tersenyum kecil. Orang itu balas tersenyum.

Kira dan Lacus mengantar Cagalli masuk ke dalam mobil, sedang Athrun tetap di dalam, duduk di sebuah sofa yang berdampingan dengan jendela sambil bermain dengan tabletnya.

Cagalli mengambil kursi penumpang yang berada di sebelah kemudi. Ia membuka jendela mobilnya dan melambaikan tangan kepada Kira dan Lacus. Setelah keluar dari gerbang rumah mereka, jendela itu ia tutup.

Sepanjang perjalanan, ia terus berbicara tentang kopi, kopi dan kopi. Cagalli sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya. Ia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia tidak mau kalau orang itu yang menjaganya seperti dulu. Ia tidak mau kejadian dengan dia terulang lagi.

Kejadian apa? Tentu saja hanya Cagalli yang tahu.

"Kau tahu Kira adalah anak yang cengeng." kata Andrew tiba-tiba. Pelan-pelan, Cagalli mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Andrew yang berada di samping kirinya.

"Saat Lacus membuat kakinya terluka saat bermain di pantai bersama anak-anak itu, dia sangat panik dan hampir menangis." Andrew memutar kemudinya ke kiri. Lalu berkata lagi, "Sama seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat kau pergi ke negara yang sedang berperang."

Cagalli tertawa garing. "Itu tidak akan terjadi lagi."

'_Mungkin'_ ujarnya dalam hati.

Sekali ia menjadi relawan di sebuah negara yang sedang berperang. Ia sudah mencoba menutup-nutupinya dari Kira, tapi tetap ketahuan. Alhasil, ia dipaksa pulang. Ayahnya juga marah saat itu, tapi tidak sehebat Kira. Ayahnya hanya memberinya beberapa nasihat, sedangkan Kira terus membanjirinya dengan omelan.

"Jangan pernah membuatnya khawatir lagi." kata Andrew.

Cagalli tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan membuatnya khawatir." dua jarinya membentuk huruf V.

**OoO**

Cagalli melambaikan tangannya ke arah mobil Andrew yang melaju pergi. Ia sampai di depan rumahnya. Setelah Andrew menghilang di kejauhan, ia pun berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Ia ambil koper miliknya yang sebelumnya ia simpan di dalam lemari pakaiannya lalu memasukkan beberapa pakaian ke dalamnya. Ia merogoh sakunya, tapi sakunya kosong. Di mana ponselnya?. Ia mengingat-ingat. Ia mungkin meninggalkannya di rumah Kira.

"Ah, nanti Kira akan mengantarkannya." gumamnya.

Ia membuka laptopnya lalu menyambungkannya ke internet. Ia membuka situs pemesanan tiket dan memesan sebuah tiket ke PLANTs untuk besok. Ia berbohong kepada Kira soal kepergiannya lusa. Yang sebenarnya adalah ia berniat untuk kembali besok hari.

**OoO**

Cagalli sama sekali tidak bertemu dengan ayahnya ketika ia kembali ke PLANTs. Ia hanya diantar oleh Myrna dan Kisaka ke bandara. Tapi itu bukan masalah buatnya.

Perjalanan udara memakan waktu hampir 20 jam. Sampai di PLANTs, ia langsung memangil taksi dan menuju toko kuenya. Hari masih cukup siang untuknya berkunjung ke toko kuenya, Bonheur.

Di dalam taksi berwarna abu, ia menggambar desain baru untuk kuenya dan sesekali melihat ke luar jendela, memastikan apakah ada yang berubah di PLANTs selama ia berada di Orb. Ia terkekeh, tentu saja tidak ada yang berubah, ia hanya beberapa hari berada di Orb.

Ia melewati banyak jalan layang dan gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang tertata rapih. Hampir seluruh bangunan tersebut di bangun oleh perusahaan Zala. Tidak diragukan bahwa Athrun Zala yang seorang anak tunggal akan menjadi seorang milyuner, ketika semua itu diwariskan dari ayahnya, Patrick Zala. Sudah beberapa negara yang memakai jasa perusahaannya, termasuk Orb dan PLANTs sendiri yang menjadi pusat perusahaan tersebut.

Supir taksi menghentikan laju taksinya. Cagalli sudah sampai di depan toko kuenya. Ia memberikan uang kepada supir taksi sebagai balas jasa telah mengantarnya. Ia menatap nama tokonya yang terpasang di atas jendela sambil memegangi kopernya. Ia tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih. Ia seret koper miliknya lalu menghambur masuk ke dalam.

"_Irrasaimase!_" sambut Miriallia dari Meja kasir.

"Cagalli!" serunya lagi. Lunamaria yang sedang melayani tamu pun ikut menoleh.

Mereka berdua menyeringai lalu saling berpandangan. Mereka menghentikan pekerjaan mereka dan menghampiri Cagalli. Mereka berdua memeluk Cagalli secara bersamaan.

**OoO**

Seminggu berlalu setelah kepulangan Cagalli. Lima hari Cagalli berdiam diri di kamarnya membuat sebuah desain kue baru untuk tokonya dan dua hari selanjutnya ia gunakan untuk mencoba mewujudkan kue itu menjadi kenyataan.

Lunamaria dan Miriallia membantunya untuk menilai kue tersebut, rasa maupun fisiknya. Setelah mereka anggap cukup, gantian pelanggan yang menilai kue tersebut.

Hari inilah penilaian pelanggan terhadap kue tersebut.

Setiap pelanggan yang datang membeli kue ke tokonya, ia akan memberikan sepotong kue rancangan barunya. Ia juga memberikan secarik kertas untuk mereka memberikan komentar tentang kue tersebut. Respon para pelanggan pun cukup baik.

Lonceng di pintu toko berbunyi.

"_Irrasaimase._" sambut Cagalli.

Pelanggan itu memakai kaca mata dan memiliki rambut berwana biru tua. Ia memakai sweater _turtle neck_ berwarna hijau tua dan celana berwarna hitam. Ia memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam sakunya lalu melemparkan sebuah benda ke arah Cagalli.

Cagalli reflek menangkap benda tersebut. Ia menatap pelanggan berkacamata itu dengan alis berkerut. Siapa? Tanyanya dalam hati. Seperti mendengar pertanyaan Cagalli, orang itu membuka kacamatanya dan memperlihatkan wajahnya secara utuh.

Mata itu...

"Ah!" sontak Luna dan Miriallia yang sedang melayani pelanggan menoleh ke arah Cagalli.

"A—" orang itu memberikan isyarat untuk diam dan Cagalli tahu itu. Ia tahu jika orang tahu seorang Zala ada di sini, mereka pasti akan mengamuk, meskipun suasana saat ini sedang tenang.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" bisik Cagalli setelah teman kerjanya kembali pada perhatian mereka sebelumnya.

"Kira memintaku untuk mengirimkan itu untukmu."

Cagalli melihat benda yang baru saja dilemparkan Athrun. Ponselnya... ponsel layar sentuh miliknya. Ponsel dengan sebuah gantungan huruf A berwarna silver.

"Salah satu dari kelima anak yang berada di rumah Kira yang menemukannya. Ia memberikannya kepada Kira lalu ia memintaku untuk mengirimkan itu." jelas Athrun. "Coba kau nyalakan."

"Sebentar." Cagalli mengambil _charge_ yang ada di dalam tasnya lalu menyambungkannya ke stopkontak, membuat ponselnya yang lebih dari seminggu mati kembali menyala.

Sepuluh pesan baru masuk. Lima dari Kira, tiga dari Lunamaria dan Miriallia, satu dari ayahnya dan Lacus.

"Siapa dia, Kak Cagalli?" tanya Lunamaria. Ia berpangku tangan di meja yang berada di depan kasir sambil memandangi wajah Athrun sembari tersenyum.

"A—ah, dia... um, At—" Cagalli melirik Athrun yang berada di seberang mesin kasir. Athrun terus memandangnya dengan wajah datar. "Ah! Alex. dia Alex Dino. Alex, ini Lunamaria temanku, Luna, ini Alex."

Luna menjulurkan tangannya, hendak bersalaman dengan Athrun. "Luna." katanya. "Alex." jawab Athrun. Athrun mengikuti permainan Cagalli. Tidak mungkin ia memberitahukan Luna atau siapapun yang berada di lingkungan ini bahwa dia adalah Athrun Zala. Semua akan kacau kalau ada yang tahu Zala ada di tempat mereka.

Miriallia ikut menghampiri mereka bertiga, heran dengan siapa laki-laki yang mengobrol dengan Cagalli.

"Oh, ini Miriallia." kata Cagalli ketika Miriallia sudah berdiri di samping Luna. "Milly, ini Alex Dino. Alex, ini Miriallia Haww." Miriallia dan Athrun saling mengangguk.

Seorang pelanggan datang, Lunamaria segera menyambutnya dan menunjukkannya tempat duduk. Miriallia, yang sudah melepaskan celemeknya, meminta izin keluar untuk membeli makan siang.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" kata Cagalli setelah ditinggalkan oleh kedua temannya. "Apa kau masih berencana membuat tokoku bangkrut?" tambahnya.

"Bukankah seminggu yang lalu masalah ini sudah dijelaskan oleh Kira? Bukan aku yang melakukan itu."

"Maaf, aku lupa."

"Waktu itu kau bilang akan pulang 'lusa' bukan 'besok'." Athrun berjalan ke kursi yang berada lebih dekat dengan Cagalli. "Kira mencarimu, kau tahu."

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku sudah melihat pesannya yang begitu banyak masuk ke ponselku." jawab Cagalli sambil menghias kue yang sudah selesai ia buat.

"Tidak ada yang kulakukan di rumah, hanya bermalas-malasan, sedangkan di sini aku masih punya sebuah kewajiban." lanjutnya.

"Setidaknya, kau berpamitan kepada Kira."

"Aku sudah pamit kepadanya. Hanya waktunya saja yang sedikit berubah."

Athrun diam dan memperhatikan Cagalli yang sedang menghias kuenya. Rambutnya yang pendek ia ikat dan menyisakan beberapa helai di samping telinganya. Tangannya dengan lihai memainkan plastik berisi krim putih di sisi kuenya.

"Kenapa memperhatikanku seperti itu?" tanya Cagalli.

"Saat melihatmu membuat kue, aku teringat ibuku. Dia senang sekali memasak dan membuat kue."

"Benarkah? Pasti kue buatan ibumu enak." kata Cagalli masih sibuk dengan kuenya. Kali ini ia memotong kue bulat berdiameter dua puluh senti itu menjadi delapan bagian.

"Tentu saja."

Athrun bangun dari tempat duduknya dan berkeliling di dalam Bonheur. Membuat beberapa pelanggan perempuan berbisik karenanya.

Ponsel Athrun berbunyi. Di layar ponselnya tertertera sebuah nomor asing. Ia mengangkatnya. "Halo?"

"Athrun!" teriak seseorang dari seberang telepon. Athrun menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. Teriakan itu membuat telinganya berdengung.

"Maaf, siapa?"

Orang itu tertawa. "Maaf, Athrun. Yzak terlalu bersemangat ketika kubilang akan meneleponmu."

"Dearka?!"

"Nah, masih ingat dengan suaraku." katanya kembali diiringi dengan suara tawa. "Sudah lama kan kita bertiga tidak bertemu? Di mana kau sekarang?"

"Di December city." jawab Athrun.

"Di mana?"

"Di..."

"Oke."

"Eh, Hei!" nada sambungan terputus berbunyi.

Athrun mengarah ke sebuah meja yang berada di sudut ruangan. Salah satu sisi meja menempel pada jendela, memberikan sebuah _view_ orang berlalulalang. Ia menyalakan internet di ponselnya, mengecek saham yang ia tanam dan mengecek bagaimana perjalanan bisnisnya.

Cagalli datang membawa nampan berisi dua cangkir teh dan sepotong kue.

"Terima kasih." Athrun meletakkan ponselnya dan menatap Cagalli. "Apa tanganmu sudah sembuh?" tanyanya.

Cagalli tersenyum. Ia melipat lengan tiga perempatnya dan memperlihatkan bekas lukanya kepada Athrun.

"Ini?" katanya. "Ini bukan masalah besar."

**OoO**

Lelaki berambut putih itu berdecak.

"Sedang apa dia di tempat itu? Dia begitu santai dengan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk."

"Mungkin dia sedang berkencan dengan teman wanitanya di sana." kata laki-laki berambut pirang dengan kulit hitam.

Mereka berada di dalam mobil, memperhatikan Athrun yang mondar-mandir di dalam Bonheur. Mereka melihat bagaimana para wanita di sana terpesona dengan ketampanan Athrun.

"Sebaiknya kita ke sana sekarang." kata laki-laki berambut putih. Ia sudah bersiap untuk membuka pintu mobil tapi dicegah oleh laki-laki satunya.

"Tenanglah Yzak... jangan iri seperti itu."

Orang berambut putih itu berdecak sambil menyingkirkan tangan yang mencencegah tangannya dengan kasar. "Aku tidak iri padanya!" teriaknya.

Mereka adalah teman kuliah Athrun. Athrun dan kedua temannya itu lulus dan mencari kerja bersama hingga Athrun dipanggil oleh ayahnya untuk membantunya mengurus perusahaan keluarga mereka. Dearka dan Yzak berjanji kepada Athrun bahwa mereka akan menemuinya ketika mereka berdua sukses. Mereka akhirnya membuka perusahaan bersama, dan dalam kurun waktu tiga tahun, mereka bisa membuat perusahaan yang mereka bangun menjadi sukses. Dan itu adalah alasan mereka menemui Athrun hari ini, menepati janji mereka.

"Ayo masuk sekarang." ajak Dearka.

Tanpa menjawab ajakannya, Yzak membuka pintu mobil lalu keluar dari mobil, diikuti Dearka dari kursi pengemudi.=0D=0AMereka menyebrang jalan kemudian berhenti di depan pintu Bonheur. Meperhatikan nama toko tersebut.

"Bonheur, eh?" kata Yzak.

Dearka masuk lebih dulu, kemudian Yzak. Yzak dan Dearka disambut oleh Lunamaria yang berada di depan pintu, menghampiri Athrun yang berada di sudut ruangan bersama Cagalli. Mengobrol sambil menyesap secangkir teh.

"Kukira kau adalah orang sibuk?!" kata Yzak sambil menarik kerah Athrun.

Suaranya yang kencang membuat beberapa pelanggan di sana memperhatikan mereka dan beberapa lagi berbisik. Kejadian itu membuat mata Cagalli terbelalak. Siapa mereka?.

Athrun menyingkirkan tangan Yzak dari kerahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan!" kata Athrun dengan suara yang sama kencang.

"Yo. Lama tidak berjumpa."

**OoO**

Cagali bersandar di pintu. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Alisnya berkerut.

"Jangan membuat keributan di tempatku." kata Cagalli. Pria berambut putih berdecak kesal. "Jangan merespon perkataan orang lain dengan decakan!" Yzak membuang muka. Alisnya terlihat mengerut.

"Kalau kalian bukan teman Athrun, kalian sudah kuusir." Cagalli menatap

"Maaf." kata Athrun singkat.

"Untuk apa minta maaf? Seharusnya kita langsung pergi saja." Yzak tetap membuang mukanya. Cagalli berteriak, "Hei!" ia sudah tidak bersandar pada pintu.

"Ya Tuhan..." Dearka menggeleng, ia menutup setengah wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Kalian tunggu di sini, jangan buat keributan apapun ketika aku tidak ada." Cagalli melirik ketiga pria yang ada di belakangnya dari sudut matanya lalu menutup pintu kantornya, meninggalkan mereka bertiga di dalam.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Dearka. Ia menunjuk pintu di mana Cagalli menghilang.

"Dia adik dari temanku, namanya Cagalli Yula."

"Apa dia pacarmu?" Dearka menyipitkan matanya, mencoba mengolok Athrun, tapi tidak berhasil.

"Bukan." jawabnya singkat.

"Nah... kau selalu seperti itu, Athrun. Kapan kau akan punya pacar kalau kau seperti itu terus."

Yzak menyilangkan kedua tangannya sambil bersandar pada sandaran kursi. "Dia tidak akan pernah punya pacar."

"Kau juga, Yzak!"

"Yah, yah, terserah."

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan tiga tahun terakhir ini?" tanya Athrun. "Kalian kemari untuk memberitahuku kalau kalian sudah berhasil kan?" lanjutnya.

Yzak berdecak, "Tentu saja, Zala. Kami sudah berhasil membangun perusahaan kami sendiri, bukan warisan dari orang tua kami." katanya sambil mengangkat dagu dengan sombongnya. Athrun tertawa. Sikap sombong dan tak mau kalah Yzak masih ada dan tidak akan pernah hilang.

"Aku tahu itu..." Athrun memotong kalimatnya. "Kalau saja aku diberi sebuah kesempatan untuk memulai sesuatunya dari nol, aku akan mencobanya." Athrun menundukkan kepalanya, tangannya mengepal dan matanya ia pejamkam erat.

"Bukankah itu hebat, meneruskan perusahaan sehebat perusahaan Zala?" Dearka menepuk pundak Athrun. Athrun menggendikkan bahunya.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu. Mereka semua menatap ke arah pintu, melihat siapa yang datang. Wanita berambut coklat masuk sambil membawa nampan berisi dua cangkir teh.

"Kenapa hanya dua?" tanya Dearka.

"E-eh?"

"Dearka..." Athrun berbisik.

"Cagalli memintaku untuk membuat dua, dia tidak bilang apa alasannya." Miriallia memindahkan dua cangkir teh ke atas meja. Dearka tersenyum. "Terima kasih." katanya. "Um." balas Miriallia.

Tidak lama, Miriallia pun keluar.

Yzak berdiri lalu berjalan ke dekat akuarium. Ia merunduk, memperhatikan isi dari akuarium tersebut. Akuarium itu diterangi dengan neon berwarna biru dan dihias dengan beberapa hiasan batu yang menyerupai koral.

Athrun dan Dearka sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing ketika seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Aku harap, aku mendapatkan penjelasan tentang kejadian sebelumnya."

**OoO**

Cagalli dan kedua pria yang baru saja datang bercengkrama dengan seru. Ia melupakan kejadian yang sebelumnya terjadi. Dearka menceritakan Athrun ketika ia di universitas. Yzak kadang menambahkan dan Athrun sesekali mengeluh dengan cerita yang Dearka beberkan.

Saat Athrun, Dearka dan Yzak berpamitan pulang, tidak, hanya Dearka yang berpamitan untuk pulang, Athrun hanya mengacak-acak rambut Cagalli lalu pergi. Yzak, ia pergi dengan wajah kesal.

Di hari berikutnya dan berikutnya, Athrun terus datang ke tokonya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Sering Cagalli menanyakan alasannya datang ke tokonya, tapi ia hanya diam. Athrun kadang menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di Bonheur, mengambil satu meja dan kursi dan memenuhinya dengan kertas-kertas. Kedatangan Athrun yang berkala membuat para wanita menjadi gemar datang dan makan di Bonheur.

Sampai suatu ketika ancaman terbesar Athrun datang, Meer.

Athrun sedang melihat tiga tumpukan kertas ketika ia melihat sekelebat wanita berambut abu-abu melintas. Sontak ia langsung menumpuk ketiga tumpukan kertas itu menjadi satu kemudian berlari menuju meja tempat Cagalli bekerja.

"Sst, diam." Athrun menyilangkan satu telunjuknya di bibirnya sambil mengumpat di bawah meja kasir. Cagalli menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Cagalli berjongkok.

"Ada ap-" Lonceng di tokonya berbunyi. Athrun mentup mulut Cagalli dengan sebelah tangannya.

"_Bonjour, madamme_." sambut Lunamaria. Wanita itu terlihat bingung, seperti mencari seseorang.

"Maaf, apa kau melihat laki-laki berambut biru sepanjang ini?" tangannya menunjuk area pundaknya. "Dia sering datang ke sini." katanya lagi.

"Ah, dia di-" Lunamaria menunjuk meja yang biasa ditempati oleh Athrun tapi Athrun sudah tidak ada di sana. "Eh? Sudah tidak ada." di wajah wanita itu, Meer, tergambar sebersit kekecewaan ketika ia tahu bahwa bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya hanya sebuah harapan.

_"Apa-apaan sih?!"_

"Ada apa?" tanya Meer. Lunamaria menggendikkan bahunya kemudian mengintip di balik meja kasir. "_Nee-chan,_ ada apa denganmu?" tanya Lunamaria.

Cagalli menempelkan ponselnya ke telinganya. "Tidak bisa begitu! Aku kan sudah membayar setengahnya, masa tidak bisa diambil?!" Cagalli berdiri. Ia menyadari ada seorang pelanggan yang memperhatikannya. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya, meminta maaf karena suaranya yang cukup keras. Ia berjalan ke dalam ruang penyimpanan kemudian masuk dan menutup pintunya.

"Sepertinya ia sedang ada urusan dengan seorang pedagang." ujar Lunamaria sambil memperhatikan Cagalli yang pergi. Meer mengangguk pelan.

"Bolehkan aku menunggu orang itu di sini?" tanya Meer. Ia mengambil kursi yang berada di dekat kasir.

"Tentu."

**OoO**

"Apa Meer sudah pergi?" tanya Athrun. Cagalli menggeleng. Ia mengintip Meer dari balik pintu ruang penyimpanan.

"Sepertinya dia memilih untuk menunggumu datang, Athrun." Cagalli menoleh ke arah Athrun yang masih terduduk di lanta, setelah berjalan merangkak ke ruang penyimpanan.

"Ah..." Athrun mengacak-acak rambut birunya. "Kenapa dia datang ke sini?!" keluh Athrun setengah berbisik. Cagalli mengangkat bahunya.

"Kenapa tidak coba menemuinya?"

"Di pasti akan menempel seperti lem padaku."

Cagalli mendengus. "Pakai jurus cuekmu saja seperti kau pertama kali bertemu denganku." ia berjongkok sambil menyeringai kepada Athrun.

"Itu..."

"Kenapa?" Cagalli memajukan wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Athrun menyipitkan sebelah matanya.

"Maaf." Wajah Cagalli memerah. Ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Kelakuan Cagalli membuat Athrun tertawa. Ia tertawa cukup kencang hingga terdengar keluar. Ia melupakan Meer yang berada di luar.

"Tidak ada yang lucu!"

"Tidak..." Athrun kembali tertawa. "Wajahmu itu..." ia tertawa lagi.

"Tutup mulutmu, kau akan ketahuan Meer."

Dalam sekejap, Athrun menghentikan tawanya. Ia melirik ke arah pintu. Meer tidak akan mungkin masuk ke dalam ruang penyimpanan, kan? Itu dilarang, pikirnya.

"Selain karyawan dilarang masuk ke tempat ini kan?" tanya Athrun ragu.

"Benar... tapi kau juga bukan karyawan di sini, ya kan?" Athrun diam. Memang benar dia bukan karyawan di sini, tapi sebagai teman dari pemilik toko, tidak bolehkah dia bersembunyi sebentar di sini hanya untuk menghindari wanita itu?.

Teman.

Kata itu tiba-tiba terbersit di kepalanya. Sejak kapan ia menjadi teman seorang Cagalli Yula Attha, orang yang membuatnya malu di depan umum karena berteriak padanya. Orang yang tiba-tiba datang ke kehidupannya. Adik dari teman baiknya. Orang yang diminta teman baiknya untuk dijaga.

Awalnya ia tidak setuju dengan ide itu. Athrun tidak pernah bilang kepada Kira kalau dia menerima permintaan tolongnya. Entah kenapa dia membuat keputusan yang berbeda dari keputusan yang ia ambil sebelumnya.

"Hei..."

"Berbicaralah padanya, mungkin dia punya alasan datang ke sini." kata Cagalli. Ia duduk dengan punggung yang bersandar di tembok, tepat di sebelah Athrun.

"Kenapa? Kau takut?" tanya Cagalli.

"Ternyata kata pepatah benar, laki-laki akan kalah pada wanita." ujar Cagalli. Athrun menghela napas lalu berdiri. "Baiklah, aku akan menemuinya." kata Athrun seranya membuka pintu.

Meer terlihat masih duduk di tempatnya semula. Ia duduk sambil memutar-mutar telunjuknya di atas cangkir beris vanila latte. Athrun menghampirinya tapi ia tidak menyadari kedatangannya. Athrun menggenggam tangannya.

"Ath-"

"Ikut aku sebentar." kata Athrun singkat. Ia menarik tangan Meer lalu menariknya keluar.

Cagalli memperhatikan mereka berdua yang pergi keluar. Ia berharap Athrun tidak mencoba menghindari Meer lagi. Siapa wanita yang ingin dihindari oleh orang yang mereka sukai?, termasuk dirinya, ia juga tidak mau hal seperti itu terjadi padanya.

Ia berjalan keluar, menghampiri Miriallia yang menggantikannya menjaga meja kasir.

"Istirahatlah Milly, aku akan menggantikanmu." kata Cagalli.

**To be continue...**

* * *

**Maaf readers, saya update lama banget *sigh*  
**

**Kelas 12 itu cape banget, susah nyari waktu kosong, les ini itu, weekend cuma buat istirahat-_-  
**

**Yosh, ini balasan review chapter sebelumnya...**

**Hoshi Uzuki: **

Oke dilanjut... (;

**Reader FBI:**

Hallo, salam kenal juga :D

Makasih loh udah repot-repot makmpir dari tetangga ke sini... sering-sering mampir, nanti fandom GSI aku yang ramein :p.

Diusahakan ya. Arigatou...

**fmnferdian:  
**Itu... cari tau sendiri ya :p *ngumpet

**phyrigianmusic77****: **

Hi, thank you for reviewing my fic.

Yes, it is. The prologue has it.

I got that pict from a France website, the dialogue on that pict also in French. The website's name is fuyunoyodotcom.

**Shuuta Hikaru: **

Hehe tebakanmu benar. Ceritanya gampang ketebak ya *sigh*

**Uchiha niwa: **

Lagi dalam proses...

Makanya ikutin terus ficnya, jangan sampe ketinggalan review juga :P

**Trivia:**

Apa readers udah tau?

Kalau nama Alex itu dikasih sama Cagalli buat identitasnya Athrun di Orb.

Kalau informasi aku di atas salah, maafin aja ya, namanya juga manusia hehe.

Ja ne, sampai ketemu di chapter depan...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Sunrise**

**.**

**Bonheur**

**.**

_Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan malam, tapi orang yang ia tunggu belum datang juga. Kepalanya ia taruh di atas meja, tangan kirinya ia tekuk agar jam di tangannya terlihat. Ia menghitung detik yang terus berjalan, detik demi detik, menit demi menit, orang yang ia tunggu tidak datang juga. Di mana dia?_

"—lli..."

"Cagalli..."

Cagalli mengangkat kepalanya. Itu hanya sebuah mimpi, sebuah mimpi tentang masa lalu. Sekarang di depannya berdiri lelaki berambut biru dengan mata emeraldnya, Athrun.

Tangannya tanpa sadar bergerak ke mulutnya, sekiranya ada liur yang mengalir dari mulutnya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu sampai selarut ini." ujar Athrun.

"Akan aku pertimbangkan permintaan maafmu." kata Cagalli. "Lagipula aku tidak menunggumu, kebetulan saja sedang ada yang ingin kukerjakan di Bonheur." lanjut Cagalli sambil membereskan beberapa kertas yang berserakan di atas meja. Athrun berjongkok, mengambil beberapa kertas yang terjatuh ke bawah meja.

"Kue baru lagi?" tanya Athrun seraya menyerahkan kertas-kertas itu. Cagalli mengangguk kemudian berjalan ke ruang kerjanya, tapi ia berhenti sejenak. "Tunggu sebentar di sini. Aku mau mengambil dokumenmu di dalam." Athrun mengangguk.

Sebelumnya, Athrun tidak sempat membawa dokumen-dokumennya karena Meer yang datang dengan tiba-tiba.

"_Tolong simpan dokumen-dokumenku."_

Pesan itu masuk ke ponsel Cagalli lima menit setelah Athrun pergi.

Cagalli pun berjalan masuk ke ruang kerjanya. Seraya menunggu Cagalli, ia bermain dengan ponsel layar sentuhnya. Ia tersenyum kecil lalu menatap jendela di sebelahnya. Hari sudah gelap, toko-toko di sekitar Bonheur sudah tidak memancarkan sinar lampunya, hanya beberapa toko dan lampu jalan yang memberikan penerangan di sekitarnya.

Tanpa disadarinya, Cagalli datang dengan membawa tumpukan kertas setebal lima sentimeter. Ia menaruhnya di atas meja. "Ini," katanya. "Coba dicek, ada yang hilang atau tidak." lanjutnya.

Athrun membolak-balik kertasnya dengan teliti dan semuanya lengkap, tidak ada satupun kertas yang hilang. "Ini lengkap. Terima kasih." Athrun berdiri sambil merapihkan kertas yang diberikan Cagalli.

Cagalli mengambil mantel hitam panjang yang ia taruh di atas kursi tempatnya tertidur tadi. Mantel yang membantu melindunginya dari suhu dingin Desember. Cagalli mematikan lampu bagian dalam Bonheur dan menyisakan sebuah lampu untuk menerangi nama Bonheur di depan tokonya. Ia kemudian mengunci pintu Bonheur.

"Ayo kuantar pulang." ajak Athrun.

"Tidak usah, masih ada satu bus yang akan lewat." jawab Cagalli sambil melihat jam berwarna coklat di tangan kirinya.

"Ini sudah larut, tidak baik seorang wanita pulang sen—."

"Sudah ya, aku pergi, dah." potong Cagalli seraya melambaikan tangannya dan pergi meninggalkan Athrun.

"Hei!"

**ooo**

Cagalli memainkan kedua kakinya, menunggu bus yang tidak kunjung datang. Setengah jam sudah ia menunggu bus di halte ditemani dinginnya malam. Tidak ada mesin pengahat yang membantunya menjaga suhu tubuhnya agar tetap hangat. Cahaya pun terbatas, hanya lampu di atasnya, lampu jalan dan lampu dari beberapa mobil yang lewat.

"Lebih baik kuantar, 'kan?"

"Athrun," katanya lalu menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut. "Kenapa kau menungguku?" tanya Cagalli. Athrun menggendikkan bahunya.

"Kau bisa mati kedinginan di sini. Aku tahu tanganmu menggigil." Athrun menunjuk tangan Cagalli yang ia sembunyikan di bawah kedua pahanya. Cagalli sontak menarik kedua tangannya lalu ia masukkan ke dalam sakunya. Cagalli berdiri dan berjalan memasuki mobil Athrun. Athrun tersenyum kecil kemudian mengikuti Cagalli masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Di mana rumahmu?"

"Di depan ada perempatan belok kiri, lima ratus meter dari sana kemudian belok kanan, saat bertemu dengan sebuah mini market, jalan seratus meter, di situ rumahku." Athrun mengangguk.

"Kau cukup kuat menahan dingin." ujar Athrun yang masih serius dengan jalan di depannya.

"Tentu saja. Hanya dingin seperti ini." balas Cagalli. Athrun terkikik. "Ada apa?" tanya Cagalli. "Kurasa tidak ada yang lucu." Athrun menggeleng pelan.

Setelah tawanya berlalu, suasana di dalam mobil menjadi hilang seketika. Memang apa lagi yang akan mereka bicarakan? Hampir tidak ada. Tapi apa-apaan ini? Cagalli merasa canggung. Berdua di dalam mobil dengan seorang laki-laki. _Damn!_ Ia merasa seperti wanita yang tidak pernah keluar dengan seorang pria.

Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghilangkan rasa canggungnya, membolak-balik menu seperti orang bodoh_. _Memperhatikan waktu di pojok ponselnya yang berjalan dengan lambat. Ia membuka galeri ponselnya, membuka beberapa foto lamanya dengan Lacus dan Kira, kemudian dengan Miriallia dan Luna dan terakhir, fotonya dengan laki-laki yang muncul di mimpinya saat tertidur di Bonheur. Ia kaget, lalu menahan napasnya sejenak. Ia merasa sudah menghapus foto itu, tapi kenapa foto itu masih ada?.

"Ada apa?" Athrun menoleh ke arah Cagalli yang terlihat kaget.

"A-ah, tidak ada apa-apa, tidak apa-apa..." jawab Cagalli gugup. "Hei, perhatikan jalan ketika menyetir."

"A-ah." Athrun kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jalan yang ada di depannya. "Apa rumahmu masih jauh?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, sekitar tiga puluh meter lagi dari sini." ujar Cagalli. Athrun memperlambat laju mobilnya. "Stop di sini." kata Cagalli. athrun pun menghentikan mobilnya. Cagalli keluar dari mobil Athrun.

Rumahnya berada di sebuah apartemen empat tingkat. Athrun memperhatikan apartemen tempat Cagalli tinggal. Bukan tempat yang pantas untuk ditempati seorang keluarga Attha. Apartemen itu bukan apartemen yang mewah, hanya apartemen sederhana. Athrun bingung kenapa seorang Cagalli Yula Attha yang kaya raya tidak menyewa sebuah rumah yang besar dan mewah untuk tempat tinggalnya tapi memilih apartemen biasa seperti ini.

Ia berjalan ke pintu sambil mengaduk-aduk isi tas ransel kecilnya. Mencari kunci untuk membuka pintu depan. Kunci itu tidak ada! Ia panik lalu menganduk-aduk tasnya kembali. Ia menepuk dahinya. Ia lupa membawa kuncinya. _Great!. _Ia mencoba memanggil tetangganya dengan _intercomm_ yang berada tepat di sebelah pintu tapi ia tidak yakin kalau akan ada yang bangun pada jam segini.

"Ada apa?" tanya Athrun yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya.

"Aku..." katanya. "Lupa membawa kunci."

"Sudah mencoba memanggil salah satu tetanggamu untuk membukakan pintu?"

"Sudah... tapi aku tidak yakin ada yang masih bangun pada jam ini." ujar Cagalli. Ia menghela napas lalu menempelkan dahinya di tembok apartemen yang dingin. "Ah... bagaimana ini? Apa sebaiknya aku kembali ke Bonheur?" gumamnya.

"Ah!" pekiknya. "Mau mengantarku ke suatu tempat?" tanya Cagalli.

**ooo**

"Permisi..." Cagalli mengetuk pintu kayu yang berada di depannya. Cagalli menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya lalu meniupinya untuk mendapatkan kehangatan. Sarung tangan yang tebal tidak sanggup untuk melindunginya dari udara dingin yang menusuk. Athrun juga merasakan dingin yang sama dengan Cagalli, tapi ia cukup bisa menahannya karena sudah terbiasa dengan dingin di PLANT, tidak seperti Cagalli yang tinggal di daerah tropis, ia terlalu sering dimanja oleh kehangatan sinar matahari.

Tidak lama, seseorang membuka pintu itu. "Cagalli-_san."_ Orang itu berambut coklat sebahu. Ia memakai gaun tidur panjang dengan lengan tiga perempat berwarna merah muda dengan motif bunga berwarna merah. Cagalli menyeringai kepadanya. "Maaf mengganggu, Bibi Murrue..."

Siapa? Benak Athrun bertanya-tanya. Cagalli memanggilnya bibi, apa dia salah satu keluarga Cagalli? Apa tidak terlalu mencolok jika keluarga Attha banyak yang tinggal di PLANT?.

"Tidak masalah, tempat ini selalu terbuka untukmu." ujar Murrue. Murrue melongok ke belakang Cagalli. "Siapa itu di belakangmu?" tanyanya.

"Oh," ia menoleh ke belakang, menunjukkan Athrun kepada Murrue. "Dia Athrun, temanku." Athrun tersenyum kepada Murrue, sebuah senyuman pebisnis.

Athrun menjabat tangan Murrue. "Athrun." katanya.

"Murrue." balas Murrue. "Ayo masuk, di luar dingin."

Murrue melenggang masuk terlebih dahulu dan meninggalkan mereka berdua di ruang tamu yang cukup hangat. Dekorasi ruangan yang rapih, tidak ada satu barang pun yang tergeletak tidak pada tempatnya.

"Dia teman ayahku. Mungkin teman politiknya dulu."ujar Cagalli. "Aku juga tidak tahu pasti." lanjutnya. Athrun mengangguk pelan, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan untuk menyahuti pernyataan Cagalli.

Beberapa menit kemudian Murrue datang dengan membawa sebuah nampan berisi dua gelas coklat panas. Uap mengepul di atas gelas berisi cairan hangat tersebut.

"Mana Paman Mwu?" tanya Cagalli.

"Sudah tidur." jawab Murrue. Cagalli mengangguk. "Jadi kenapa kalian ke sini malam-malam? Kalian..." Murrue diam sejenak. "Apa kalian kawin lari dan Athrun kabur dari rumahnya?" Athrun yang sedang menyesap coklat panasnya hampir saja mengeluarkan kembali coklat tersebut.

"Ya Tuhan! Tentu saja tidak." Cagalli menepuk dahinya. "Kau pikir aku ini wanita seperti apa?" gumam Cagalli. "Kenapa sikapmu jadi mirip Paman Mwu?" Murrue tertawa mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Cagalli.

"Mungkin karena aku sudah lama tinggal bersamanya, jadi... yah... mungkin saja aku tertular." ujar Murrue sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Aku ke sini karena aku meninggalkan kunci pintu utama di dalam rumah, tetanggaku sudah tidur pada jam segini, dan tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan bibi."

"Lalu Athrun?"

"Dia hanya mengantarku... ya 'kan?" Cagalli menoleh ke arah Athrun mengharap anggukan darinya.

"Ah..." Athrun mengangguk.

"Apa kau tidak mau menginap di sini dulu? Ini sudah malam, tidak baik mengendarai mobil saat mengantuk."

Athrun menggeleng. "Aku sudah terbiasa."

"Cagalli." Murrue meminta dukungan dari Cagalli.

"Di luar sana suhunya sudah semakin minus. Biarkan saja dia menjadi ikan beku."

Murrue berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Baiklah kalau begitu, setidaknya Athrun, habiskan dulu coklat panasmu itu, baru kau pulang."

**ooo**

Athrun memandangi lampu yang mati yang berada di atasnya. Ia termenung dengan selimut yang menyelimuti hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Tidur di kursi memang tidak nyaman, tapi mau di mana lagi ia tidur? Apakah ia harus protes karena Murrue menempatkannya di kursi dan bukannya di kamar yang nyaman dengan kasur empuk dan selimut yang hangat? Ia rasa tidak. Murrue, orang yang baru dikenalnya, tidak mungkin ia protes, lagi pula ini bukan sesuatu yang disengaja kalau tidak ada kamar lain di rumah ini.

Kenapa ia bisa berakhir tidur di atas kursi, bukannya di atas kasur di rumahnya yang empuk dan nyaman?

Ini karena salju yang tanpa ia sadari, turun dengan deras beberapa menit setelah ia sampai di rumah Murrue. Saat ia hendak pulang, ia terlambat, salju telah menutupi badan jalan. Mobilnya, hampir seluruh bagiannya terselimuti oleh salju.

Dan, oh, coba tengok apa yang ia temukan:

Alasan kenapa ia bisa datang ke tempat ini adalah mengantarkan Cagalli yang meninggalkan kuncinya di dalam rumahnya. Wanita bodoh, pikirnya. Tapi tega kah ia meninggalkan seorang wanita mati kedinginan di depan rumahnya sendiri? Ditambah, ini adalah kesalahannya, melupakan janji yang sudah ia buat pada Cagalli. Mungkin ini adalah keputusan yang tepat. Apa yang akan Cagalli lakukan setelah ia meninggalknannya? Bisa saja ia tetap mencoba meminta bantuan kepada tetangganya yang sudah terlelap di alam tidurnya dan kehujanan butiran-butiran putih dingin atau mungkin ia kembali ke Bonheur dengan berjalan kaki dan menginap di sana tanpa selembar selimut pun.

Dan seketika itu ia mengingat ibunya.

Ibunya selalu mengajarinya untuk selalu memperlakukan wanita dengan hormat. Meskipun ia tidak selalu mengingat apa yang telah dikatakannya, ia tiba-tiba mengingat apa yang telah dikatakan ibu yang telah meninggalkannya lima belas tahun yang lalu.

Ia tidak pernah tahu apa alasan ibunya meninggalkannya. Terakhir kali ia melihat wajah ibunya adalah ketika ia berumur sepuluh tahun. Wajahnya begitu gembira tapi sorot matanya yang sendu tidak dapat membohongi Athrun kecil.

Ibunya, Lenore Zala, mengelus pipinya dengan lembut. Mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak apa-apa dan ia akan selalu gembira saat ia bersama dengan Athrun, maka dari itu Athrun harus tetap bahagia dan tersenyum. Tapi, beberapa hari setelah ia mengatakan hal itu, ia pergi tanpa berpamitan kepada Athrun dan hanya meninggalkan sebuah surat di samping bantalnya. Athrun kecil tidak mengerti apa maksud dari surat itu. Ia hanya melihat tanda tangan Lenore yang ia hafal lalu mencarinya ke sekeliling rumahnya. Memanggil-manggil ibunya yang tidak pernah muncul.

**ooo**

Athrun mendengar suara berisik di telinganya. Suara anak-anak dan wanita yang berteriak-teriak. Ia tidak asing dengan suara wanita itu, siapa itu? Cagalli? Atau ibunya? Ketika ia mendengar suara itu lagi, ia tahu milik siapa suara itu, itu... Cagalli. Cagalli memanggil-manggil namanya dengan beberapa anak-anak yang mengikuti Cagalli memanggilnya.

"Athrun...!" teriak Cagalli. Tubuhnya terasa tergoncang.

"Athrun! Athrun!" teriak beberapa anak bersamaan.

Suara itu pun berhasil membangunkannya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan kaget ketika tubuhnya dikelilingi oleh dua orang anak kecil dan Cagalli. Reflek, ia bangun dari tidurnya, kepalanya membentur dahi Cagalli.

Cagalli jatuh terduduk di lantai sembari memegangi dahinya, mengaduh kesakitan.

"Ah! Maafkan aku Cagalli."

"Ah... akhirnya kau bangun, Athrun." katanya sambil masih memegangi dahinya. "Kukira kau mati karena tidak tidur di kamar." Perkataan yang bodoh, gumam Athrun dalam benaknya. "Dahimu keras sekali, bisa-bisa kepalaku pecah kalau terkena dahimu lagi."

"Maaf..." Athrun menunduk malu.

Mwu menggelengkan kepalanya, melihat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. "Aku tidak menyangka anak dari seorang Patrick Zala seperti ini."

"Paman Mwu..."

"Nah, Cagalli, Athrun dan kalian berdua," Mwu menunjuk kedua anaknya, Daryl dan Nagi. "Makanan sudah siap, ayo makan."

"Baik ayah..." jawab mereka patuh.

Athrun bangun dari duduknya lalu membantu Cagalli yang masih terduduk di lantai yang dingin. Athrun mengulurkan tangannya yang kemudian digunakan oleh Cagalli untuk membantunya berdiri. Cagalli mengernyitkan alisnya, dahinya masih terasa nyeri setelah saling bentur dengan dahi Athrun.

"Apa... sakit sekali?" tanya Athrun.

"Lumayan."

"Maaf."

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, kau terlalu banyak minta maaf."

Sebelum sarapan, Athrun pergi ke kamar mandi untuk sekedar membasuh mukanya.

"Ayo cepat duduk dan sarapan." ajak Murrue. Ia masih menuangkan makanan ke dalam mangkuk-mangkuk kosong yang sudah tersedia di meja makan.

Athrun dan Cagalli mengambil bangku yang bersebelahan. Daryl dan Nagi berada di seberang mereka dan Mwu yang berada di samping kanan Athrun, menghadap mereka semua. Menu pagi ini adalah semangkuk sup miso, nasi dan seiris ikan panggang. Athrun memperhatikan mereka yang sudah memulai menyantap sarapan mereka. Sudah lama ia tidak sarapan bersama orang lain. Di rumah, ia hanya ditemani oleh kehampaan, ia kesepian. Ayahnya jarang berada di rumah, meskipun sesekali ia sarapan bersamanya, yang dibicarakan adalah pekerjaan, tidak pernah mereka membicarakan wanita yang pernah ada di dalam kehidupan mereka, Lenore.

Athrun memulai makannya sembari memperhatikan Daryl dan Nagi makan. Nasi yang mereka makan berceceran, maklum masih anak-anak. Murrue membantu mereka membersihkan nasi yang berceceran. Cagalli dan Mwu saling bercengkrama di tengah makan mereka.

"Athrun-_kun,_" panggil Murrue. "Mau tambah?" tanyanya.

"A-ah... tidak usah, ini sudah cukup." jawab Athrun.

"Terima kasih makanannya." pekik Mwu dan Cagalli bersamaan. Mereka berdua sama-sama menanggkupkan kedua tangan. Murrue tersenyum.

Sifat Cagalli yang begitu terbuka dan bebas terlihat asing di mata Athrun. Apa-apaan wanita ini?

**ooo**

Setelah makan, Cagalli, Nagi dan Daryl bermain petak umpat. Cagalli menjadi pihak yang selalu mengalah, karena dia yang paling besar. Kadang Daryl dan Nagi berkelahi, memperdebatkan siapa yang akan _jaga_ dan siapa yang akan bermain. Salah satu dari mereka tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

Athrun hanya memperhatikan mereka bermain di taman dari tangga kecil di depan teras. Ia menumpu kedua tangannya di pahanya. Memperhatikan Cagalli yang berteriak-teriak kegirangan saat bermain dengan Daryl dan Nagi.

"Bagaimana Cagalli di Bonheur?" tanya Mwu.

Athrun mendongak, melihat kedatangan Mwu di belakangnya. "Dia sangat gembira di sini." kata Athrun. "Kurasa ia harus sering ke sini agar tidak bersikap _cuek_ padaku." ia berbalik menatap Cagalli yang sedang bermain.

Mwu tertawa. "Cagalli memang seperti itu. Dia bukan wanita yang suka bersikap imut kepada lelaki. Kalau dia tidak suka dengan seseorang, ia akan mengatakannya. Dia wanita pemberani yang pantang menyerah, meskipun ia itu sebenarnya adalah wanita yang, cengeng." ujar Mwu.

Athrun mendengus. "Benarkah dia cengeng?" tanya Athrun tidak percaya. Mwu mengangguk.

"Kalau dilihat lebih baik, dia juga manis."

"Ah..." jawab Athrun dengan reflek.

"Coba aku lebih dulu bertemu dengan Cagalli dari pada Murrue, aku past—aw!" Murrue yang baru datang mencubit perut Mwu dari samping.

"_Phedophillia._" kata Murrue. Kedua alisnya terangkat.

"Hahaha, a-aku hanya bercanda."

Athrun memperhatikan mereka berdua yang sedang bertengkar, bukan sebuah pertengkaran hebat, tapi ini lucu.

"Hah... panas sekali." ujar Cagalli yang baru saja datang. Dahinya penuh peluh, hasil dari pembakaran lemak bersama Nagi dan Daryl. Rambutnya ia kuncir ke atas lalu ia mengibaskan tangannya di depan leher.

"Kak Cagalli... mau ke mana?" tanya Nagi. Ia berlari mendekati Cagalli.

"Mau minum sebentar, oke?"

"Aku ikut!" seru Daryl.

"Aku juga, aku juga." kata Nagi.

Mereka semua masuk ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan Athrun sendirian di sana.

Tidak lama, ponsel Athrun berbunyi. Sebuah telepon masuk dari nomor yang ia kenal. Athrun menjawabnya. Suara orang itu terdengar gugup. Athrun berusaha tenang ketika ia mendengar suara itu, tapi ketika mendengar alasan meneleponnya, ia terkejut.

Suaranya berbicara dengan telepon terdengar hingga ke telinga Cagalli. Cagalli mendekatinya, memperhatikan gerak-gerik Athrun yang tidak pernah ia lihat, Athrun panik. Cagalli mengerutkan keningnya lalu bertanya setelah Athrun menutup teleponnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Cagalli.

"Aku harus segera kembali ke kota." ujar Athrun. Ada nada tidak tenang dalam ucapannya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Cagalli. Athrun tidak menjawab dan terus terdiam. Wajahnya... kenapa wajahnya seperti itu?

**ooo**

Mereka berpamitan secepat mungkin kepada Murrue dan Mwu. Mereka berjanji akan kembali lagi untuk bermain saat ada waktu. Athrun meminta maaf atas ketidak sopanannya karena pulang terburu-buru. Cagalli memaksa ikut dengan Athrun, padahal Athrun sudah melarangnya ikut dan menyuruhnya untuk tetap di sini dan karena hal itu, terjadi perdebatan yang cukup hebat di antara mereka.

"Ada apa dengan telepon tadi?" tanya Cagalli kepada Athrun yang duduk di kursi kemudi. Athrun diam.

"Hei!" teriak Cagalli.

"Kau, sudah memaksa ikut. Jadi, jangan ribut!" kata Athrun dengan tenang. Namun Cagalli menyadari perubahan ekspresi Athrun. Rahangnya mengeras dan dahinya mengerut. Cagalli diam. Ia merutuki perbuatannya barusan.

"Maaf..."

Athrun yang mendengar permintaan maaf dari Cagalli juga ikutan merasal bersalah. Mereka berdua kemudian terdiam selama beberapa dalam mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Athrun menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Cagalli bingung.

"Maaf, aku agak kasar." katanya.

Cagalli tertawa garing. "Tidak apa, lagipula tadi adalah kesalahanku."

"Ibuku... dia pergi saat umurku sepuluh tahun." Cagalli diam dan terus mendengarkan satu per satu kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Athrun. "Dia... bukan meninggal, dia pergi dari rumah dengan meninggalkan secarik kertas yang sampai sekarang belum kumengerti apa maksud dari surat itu." jelas Athrun.

"Aku meminta salah satu _orang_ku untuk mencari jejaknya. Dan salah satu dari mereka meneleponku, mengabarkan ada yang menemukan di mana ibuku berada."

"Itu sesuatu yang menggembirakan, 'kan? Jangan memberikan ekspresi seperti itu." tanya Cagalli dengan _cengiran_ kecil di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan saat bertemu dengannya nanti." Athrun menundukkan kepalanya, memejamkan matanya dengan erat.

"Apa kau menyayanginya?" tanya Cagalli tiba-tiba.

Athrun diam sejenak, ia tidak tahu apa yang dirasakannya. Apakah ia menyayangi ibunya atau malah membencinya karena meninggalkannya pada usia yang begitu kecil. Matanya mulai tergenang, tapi ia menahan agar air yang menggenangi matanya itu tidak tumpah.

"Aku... tidak tahu." Athrun pun tidak dapat menahan air matanya, air matanya pun tumpah. Kepalan tangannya semakin kuat pada kemudi mobil. Cagalli tersenyum lembut, ia menyentuh pipi Athrun dan menghapus air matanya.

**ooo**

Sampai di tempat yang sudah ditunjukkan oleh orang yang menelepon Athrun, ia langsung menemui orang tersebut.

Cagalli kali ini tidak ingin ikut dengan Athrun, hanya ingin diam di mobil. Ia tidak mau menganggunya bertemu dengan ibunya, tapi, tanpa diduga, Athrun mengajaknya ikut menemaninya. Cagalli menolak, tapi... akhirnya ia menerimanya.

Athrun menggenggam tangannya. Cagalli bisa merasakan tangan Athrun yang berkeringat dan gemetaran. Cagalli memperhatikan wajah Athrun. Athrun terus menjaga emosinya tetap stabil, tapi tetap saja Cagalli merasakan kalau Athrun tidak tenang.

Mereka mengikuti orang suruhan Athrun, Arthur Trine, menuju ke sebuah gedung. Sebenarnya tempat apa ini? Tanya Cagalli dalam hati. Banyak orang berlalu-lalang, beberapa orang menangis, berpelukan dan wajah mereka... menyedihkan.

Saat masuk ke dalam gedung itu, ia baru menyadari, penyebab aura menyedihkan yang sedari tadi mengelilinginya, tempat ini adalah rumah duka. Kenapa ia tidak menyadarinya sedari tadi? Wanita bodoh, rutuknya. Ia reflek memandang Athrun. "Athrun..." gumam Cagalli.

Wajahnya tanpa emosi tapi genggaman tangannya semakin erat. Ia melihat setiap ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh orang berbaju hitam yang menangisi sebuah foto dengan sekendi abu di depannya. Orang yang ditinggalkan pastilah sangat sedih. Cagalli berpikir apa yang akan dilakukan Athrun jika ibunya benar-benar ada di salah satu ruangan ini? Apa ia akan menangis? Atau hanya terdiam memandangi foto ibunya yang benar-benar sudah tiada?

Arthur berhenti di sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi banyak orang. Mereka berdua juga ikut berhenti. Memperhatikan orang yang datang dan pergi tapi tidak berani untuk masuk ke dalam, melihat foto siapa yang terpajang di sana. Apakah takdir membiarkan Athrun bertemu dengan ibunya lagi? Sebelum mereka masuk ke dalam, pertanyaan barusan tidak akan pernah terjawab.

Athrun menoleh pada Cagalli, Cagalli mengangguk. Athrun melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Cagalli. Meninggalkannya sendirian di dalam keramaian orang yang berduka.

Beberapa menit setelah masuk ke dalam kerumunan orang yang berduka, ia pun keluar. Ekspresinya tidak dapat dijelaskan, sedih atau senang. Athrun mendekati Cagalli lalu memeluknya. Cagalli tersentak.

"A-ah. Athrun. Apa di dalam...?" tanya Cagalli pelan. Athrun memendamkan kepalanya di pundak Cagalli. Ia menggeleng. "Bukan... bukan dia."

Cagalli mengela napasnya, lega. "Bukankah itu bagus? Kau masih punya kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan ibumu." Cagalli menepuk-nepuk pundak Athrun pelan.

"Tidak, bukan itu masalahnya. Bagaimana jika tadi benar-benar ibuku, bagaiman jika saat aku bertemu dengan ibuku, keadaannya sama seperti saat ini?" tanya Athrun sambil sedikit terisak. "Hal seperti ini memiliki kemungkinan lima puluh persen untuk terjadi."

"Masih ada kemungkinan lima puluh persen sisanya. Berpikirlah positif."

Tanpa disadari Cagalli, Athrun tersenyum kecil. Cagalli selalu memberinya semangat dan pikiran positif. Kata-kata Cagalli selalu bisa membangkitkannya. Ada sihir di setiap kata yang Cagalli ucapkan dan dia tersihir oleh setiap kata itu. Ada sebuah harapan di dalam hati kecilnya, harapan yang dulu tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh akalnya akan Cagalli. Yang dulu terpikirkan di benaknya adalah membalas Cagalli karena perbuatannya saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Sekarang, hal itu mungkin sudah terlupakan.

* * *

_**Hontou ni gomenasai**_** ...**

**Selalu telat update dan selalu hasilnya segini-gini aja, pendek.  
**

**Pengen banget update cepet dan panjaaaang, tapi... ga bisa-_-  
**

**Balesan review:  
**

**Hoshi Uzuki: **(y) ikutin terus ya...

**Hime Ageha-sama: **Yup, gpp kok... Ikutin terus biar tahu ada apa sm Meer di sini. Okidoki, _arigatou gozaimasu_ :D.

**Reader FBI: **Iya, waktu aku baca lagi juga agak janggal, tapi ini lagi menuju tahap konflik, jadi... mungkin agak muter-muter dulu.

**ZheCaga: **Roger! *salute

**Setsuko Mizuka: **Hallo juga Mizuka-chan. Syukur, ceritaku bisa dimengerti. Yeay, semangat juga ya buat ficnya :3.

**Ax-Athha: **Iya, memang, aku masih bingung buat _summary_nya. Okedeh... diusahain selesai secepatnya :).

**verial berliyani: **agak sotoy ya anda hahaha. Makasih udah direview :*

**air phantom zala: **Oke, semangat! (y)


End file.
